Passado, Presente e Futuro
by Giovana PMWS
Summary: Um dia que parecia normal na rotina de Harry Potter, vira um dia extremamente louco quando sem querer ou não passado, presente e futuro se encontram.
1. Chapter 0

_**Avisos**_**: **Oii para vocês, pessoas lindas que estão lendo isso aqui! Eu gostaria de deixar avisado que essa vai ser uma fic grande. Outra coisa, naquele negocio de casal principal eu coloquei o Draco e o Harry, mas eu juro por Deus que eu vou tentar me concentrar em todos os casais! Que por falar nisso são beeem aleatórios e quero que fique avisado que a maioria (como Ron e Luna, ou Gina e Theo) eu nunca li uma fic com eles juntos, mas eu vou tentar fazer com que isso dê certo ok?

É importante vocês lerem isso aqui antes de ler, para entender um pouco mais a fic. E eu gostaria de pedir, para que vocês que forem ler ignorarem o fato de que a idade do Jorge e da Luna estão erradas, eu precisava que eles tivessem essa idade para que a fic tivesse coerência. E eu não tenho beta, então provavelmente esse cap. vai estar cheios de erros, e eu desde já peço desculpas por isso.

_**Passado:**_

**Nome:** James Tiago Potter

**Idade:** 16 anos

**Casa:** Grifinória

**Forma animada:** Cervo

**Patrono:** Cervo

**Olhos:** Castanhos-esverdeados

**Cabelos:** Pretos, bagunçados e curtos.

**Quadribol:** Apanhador

**Monitor:** -

**Melhores amigos:** Sirius Black, Remus Lupin e Peter Pettigrew

**Inimigos:** Lucius Malfoy e Severus Snape

**Apaixonado por:** Lilían Evans

**Apelidos:** Pontas, Ti e Jay

**Filhos do futuro:** Harry James Potter

**Netos do futuro:** James, Lief e as gemêas Narcissa e Lilían Potter-Malfoy (Essas tem apenas 4 anos e são apenas citadas).

**Status no mundo bruxo:** Sangue-Puro

**Status no futuro:** Morto ao tentar salvar o filho de Voldemort.

_*****PPF*****_

**Nome:** Lilían Evans

**Idade:** 16 anos

**Casa:** Grifinória

**Forma animaga:** -

**Patrono:** Corsa

**Olhos:** Verdes

**Cabelos:** Ruivos, longos e ondulados.

**Quadribol:** -

**Monitora:** Sim

**Melhores amigas:** Alice Anderson, Marlene McKinnon e Anny Miller.

**Inimigos:** Ela realmente acha que odeia James Potter

**Apaixonada por:** Ninguém em especial

**Apelidos:** Li, Lírio, Evans e Ruivinha.

**Filhos do futuro:** Harry Potter

**Netos do futuro:** James, Lief e as gêmeas Narcissa e Lilían Potter-Malfoy (Essas têm apenas 5 anos e são apenas citadas)

**Status no mundo bruxo:** Filha de trouxas

**Status no futuro:** Morta ao tentar salvar o filho de Voldemort.

_*****PPF*****_

**Nome:** Sirius Black

**Idade:** 16 anos

**Casa:** Grifinória

**Forma animaga:** Cachorro preto enorme

**Patrono:** Cachorro preto enorme

**Olhos:** Azuis

**Cabelos:** Pretos, no ombro, meio ondulados.

**Quadribol:** Batedor

**Monitor:** -

**Melhores amigos:** James Potter e Remus Lupin

**Inimigos:** Lucius Malfoy e Severus Snape

**Apaixonado por:** Marlene McKinnon.

**Apelidos:** Padfoot, Pad e Si.

**Filhos do futuro:** Os gêmeos Lucas e Kyara, Emma e Jason Snape-Black (Esses dois últimos tem apenas 5 e 7 anos respectivamente, mas são apenas citados).

**Status no mundo bruxo:** Puro-Sangue

**Status no futuro:** Foragido por causa de um crime que não cometeu.

**Status no futuro do futuro:** Casado com Severus Snape, trabalha em uma creche para crianças bruxas dele e de Harry, mora em Grimmauld Place com a família.

_*****PPF*****_

**Nome:** Severus Snape

**Idade:** 16 anos

**Casa:** Sonserina

**Forma animaga:** Cobra preta enorme de olhos azuis

**Patrono:** Cobra preta enorme de olhos azuis

**Olhos:** Pretos

**Cabelos:** Pretos, no ombro, lisos.

**Quadribol:** -

**Monitor:** Sim

**Melhores amigos:** -

**Inimigos:** James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew e finge odiar Sirius Black.

**Apaixonado por:** Secretamente por Sirius Black.

**Apelidos:** Sev, Seboso, Ranhoso e Sevie.

**Filhos do futuro:** Os gêmeos Lucas e Kyara, Emma e Jason Snape-Black (Esses dois últimos tem apenas 5 e 7 anos respectivamente, mas são apenas citados)

**Status no mundo bruxo:** Mestiço

**Status no futuro:** Professor de Poções, Comensal da Morte, espião da Ordem da Fênix.

**Status no futuro do futuro:** Casado com Sirius Black, trabalha vendendo poções para St. Mungus, mora em Grimmauld Place com a família

_*****PPF*****_

**Nome:** Remus Lupin

**Idade:** 16 anos

**Casa:** Grifinória

**Forma animaga:** -

**Patrono:** Lobo castanho

**Olhos:** Castanhos amarula.

**Cabelos:** Castanhos claros

**Quadribol:** -

**Monitor:** Sim

**Melhores amigos:** James Potter, Sirius Black e Peter Pettigrew.

**Inimigos:** -

**Apaixonado por:** Anny Miller

**Apelidos:** Moony, Lobinho, Re e Lu.

**Filhos do futuro:** John, Ethan e Kian Lupin (os últimos têm apenas 10 e 8 anos respectivamente e são apenas citados)

**Status no mundo bruxo:** Mestiço

**Status no futuro:** Trabalha em bicos, lobisomem registrado, mora em uma casinha na periferia trouxa.

**Status no futuro do futuro:** Casado com Anny Miller trabalha dando aulas de DCAT mora em Hogwarts em uma ala especial para famílias.

_*****PPF*****_

**Nome:** Anny Miller

**Idade:** 16 anos

**Casa:** Grifinória

**Forma animaga:** -

**Patrono: **Coelho branco de olhos castanhos amarula.

**Olhos:** Azuis

**Cabelos:** Loiros, encaracolados e longos.

**Quadribol:** Artilheira

**Monitora:** -

**Melhores amigas:** Lilían Evans, Marlene McKinnon e Alice Anderson.

**Inimigos:** Lucius Malfoy

**Apaixonada por:** Remus Lupin

**Apelidos:** Loirinha, Loira, An, Ny e Mi

**Filhos do futuro:** John, Ethan e Kian Lupin (os últimos têm apenas 10 e 8 anos respectivamente e são apenas citados).

**Status no mundo bruxo:** Puro-Sangue

**Status no futuro:** Na França com a família para não ter que participar da guerra

**Status no futuro do futuro:** Casada com Remus Lupin, trabalha dando aula de Poções mora em Hogwarts em uma ala especial para famílias.

_***************************************PPF***************************************_

_**Presente:**_

**Nome:** Harry Potter

**Idade:** 16

**Casa:** Grifinória

**Forma animaga:** Gato loiro-platinado de olhos verdes

**Patrono:** Cervo

**Olhos:** Verdes

**Cabelos:** Pretos, curtos e bagunçados.

**Quadribol:** Apanhador

**Monitor:** -

**Melhores amigos:** Rony Weasley e Hermione Granger

**Inimigos:** Draco Malfoy

**Apaixonado por:** Gina Weasley

**Apelidos:** Potty, Cicatriz e Testa-Rachada

**Filhos do futuro:** James, Lief e as gêmeas Narcissa e Lilían Potter-Malfoy (Essas tem apenas 5 anos e são apenas citadas)

**Status no futuro:** Casado com Draco Malfoy mora em Godric Hollows junto da família e trabalha na creche para bruxos dele e de Sirius.

**Status no mundo bruxo:** Mestiço

_*****PPF*****_

**Nome:** Draco Malfoy

**Idade:** 16

**Casa:** Sonserina

**Forma animaga:** Dragão branco de olhos verdes

**Patrono:** Dragão branco de olhos verdes

**Olhos:** Azuis-acizentados

**Cabelos:** Loiros-platinados

**Quadribol:** Apanhador

**Monitor:** Sim

**Melhores amigos:** Blaise Zabine, Pansy Parckson e Theodore Nott

**Inimigos:** Harry Potter

**Apaixonado por:** Astoria Greengrass

**Apelidos:** Dray e Dragão

**Filhos do futuro:** James, Lief e as gêmeas Narcissa e Lilían Potter-Malfoy (Essas tem apenas 5 anos e são apenas citadas)

**Status no futuro:** Casado com Harry Potter mora em Godric Hollows junto da família e trabalha como Inominável no Ministério.

**Status no mundo bruxo:** Puro-Sangue

_*****PPF*****_

**Nome:** Ronald Weasley

**Idade:** 16

**Casa:** Grifinória

**Forma animaga:** -

**Patrono:** Leão

**Olhos:** Azuis

**Cabelos:** Ruivos, curtos e lisos.

**Quadribol:** Goleiro

**Monitor:** Sim

**Melhores amigos:** Hermione Granger e Harry Potter

**Inimigos:** Draco Malfoy

**Apaixonado por:** Hermione Granger

**Apelidos:** Rony, Ron e Ruivo.

**Filhos do futuro:** Os gêmeos Carlos e Ryan, Louis e as gêmeas Eleanor e Leah Weasley (os últimos tem apenas 7 e 5's anos respectivamente e são apenas citados)

**Status no futuro:** Casado com Luna Lovegood mora em uma região da Londres trouxa e trabalha como auror no Ministério.

**Status no mundo bruxo:** Puro-Sangue

_*****PPF*****_

**Nome:** Luna Lovegood

**Idade:** 15

**Casa:** Corvinal

**Forma animaga:** -

**Patrono:** Coelho

**Olhos:** Azuis quase brancos

**Cabelos:** Loiros-platinados, longos e lisos.

**Quadribol:** -

**Monitora:** Sim

**Melhores amigos:** Harry Potter e Clear Hall.

**Inimigos:** -

**Apaixonada por:** Neville Longbottom

**Apelidos:** Lu, Di-Lua, Lua.

**Filhos do futuro:** Os gêmeos Carlos e Ryan, Louis e as gêmeas Eleanor e Leah Weasley (os últimos tem apenas 7 e 5's anos respectivamente e são apenas citados).

**Status no futuro:** Casada com Rony Weasley, mora em uma região da Londres trouxa e trabalha como Inominável no Ministério.

**Status no mundo bruxo:** Puro-Sangue.

_*****PPF*****_

**Nome:** Blaise Zabine

**Idade:** 16

**Casa:** Sonserina

**Forma animaga:** Camaleão

**Patrono:** Camaleão

**Olhos:** Azuis escuros

**Cabelos:** Castanhos escuros, curtos e lisos (muito)

**Quadribol:** Artilheiro

**Monitor:** -

**Melhores amigos:** Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott e Pansy Parckison.

**Inimigos:** Harry Potter e Rony Weasley.

**Apaixonado por:** Pansy Parckison.

**Apelidos:** Blás, Blay, Blaine

**Filhos do futuro:** Anthony, Jack e Lucia Zabine (os últimos tem apenas 4 e 5 anos respectivamente e são apenas citados)

**Status no futuro:** Casado com Hermione Granger mora na Mansão Zabine junto da família e trabalha como auror no Ministério.

**Status no mundo bruxo:** Puro-Sangue

_*****PPF*****_

**Nome:** Hermione Granger

**Idade:** 16

**Casa:** Grifinória

**Forma animaga:** -

**Patrono:** Coruja

**Olhos:** Castanhos amendoados

**Cabelos:** Castanhos claros, longos e ondulados.

**Quadribol:** -

**Monitora:** Sim

**Melhores amigos:** Harry Potter e Rony Weasley.

**Inimigos:** Draco Malfoy

**Apaixonada por:** Rony Weasley

**Apelidos:** Mi, Mione e Corujinha.

**Filhos do futuro:** Anthony, Jack e Lucia Zabine (os últimos tem apenas 4 e 5 anos respectivamente e são apenas citados).

**Status no futuro:** Casada com Blaise Zabine, mora na Mansão Zabine junto da familía e trabalha como medi-bruxa em St. Mungus.

**Status no mundo bruxo:** Filha de trouxas

_*****PPF*****_

**Nome:** Theodore Nott

**Idade:** 16

**Casa:** Sonserina

**Forma animaga:** -

**Patrono:** Águia

**Olhos:** Pretos

**Cabelos:** Ruivos escuros, curtos e cacheados.

**Quadribol:** -

**Monitor:** Sim

**Melhores amigos:** Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabine e Amanda Rogers

**Inimigos:** -

**Apaixonado por:** Amanda Rogers

**Apelidos:** Theo

**Filhos do futuro:** Sophie e Gabrielle Nott (a última tem apenas 2 anos e é apenas citada)

**Status no futuro:** Casado com Ginevra Weasley mora na Mansão Nott com a familía e escreve romances por puro hobby, mesmo que eles vendam muito.

**Status no mundo bruxo:** Puro-Sangue

_*****PPF*****_

**Nome:** Ginevra Weasley

**Idade:** 15

**Casa:** Grifinória

**Forma animaga**: -

**Patrono: **Cavalo ruivo de olhos pretos

**Olhos:** Chocolates

**Cabelos:** Ruivos, longos e ondulados.

**Quadribol:** Artilheira

**Monitora:** -

**Melhores amigas:** Hermione Granger, Olivia Cooper e Holly Turner.

**Inimigos:** Draco Malfoy e Lucius Malfoy

**Apaixonada por:** Harry Potter

**Apelidos:** Ginny, Gina, Gi e Ruivinha.

**Filhos do futuro:** Sophie e Gabrielle Nott (a última tem apenas 2 anos e é apenas citada)

**Status no futuro:** Casada com Theodore Nott, mora na Mansão Nott com a família e trabalha junto com Sirius e Harry na creche deles.

**Status no mundo bruxo:** Puro-Sangue

_*****PPF*****_

**Nome:** Jorge Weasley

**Idade:** 17

**Casa:** Grifinória

**Forma animaga:** -

**Patrono: **Urso ruivo

**Olhos:** Azuis

**Cabelos:** Ruivos, curtos e lisos.

**Melhores amigos:** Fred Weasley e Lino Jordan

**Inimigos:** -

**Apaixonado por:** Angelina Johnson

**Apelidos:** -

**Filhos do futuro:** Cold, Alice e Leon Longbottom Weasley (os últimos tem apenas 6 e 9 anos respectivamente e são apenas citados).

**Status no futuro:** Casado com Neville Longbottom mora em Hogwarts numa ala para a família e trabalha com o irmão nas Gemialidades Weasley.

**Status no mundo bruxo:** Puro-Sangue

_*****PPF*****_

**Nome:** Neville Longbottom

**Idade:** 16

**Casa:** Grifinória

**Forma animaga:** -

**Patrono:** Pegasus branco

**Olhos:** Castanhos claros

**Cabelos:** Castanhos escuros e levemente ondulados

**Melhores amigos:** Seamus, Dino, Harry e Ron.

**Inimigos:** Draco Malfoy

**Apaixonado por:** Luna Lovegood

**Apelidos:** Nev

**Filhos do futuro:** Cold, Alice e Leon Longbottom Weasley (os últimos tem apenas 6 e 9 anos respectivamente e são apenas citados).

**Status no futuro:** Casado com Jorge Weasley mora em Hogwarts numa ala para a família e trabalha como professor de Herbologia.

**Status no mundo bruxo:** Puro-Sangue

_*****************************************PPF*************************************_

_**Futuro:**_

**Nome:** James Draco Potter-Malfoy

**Idade:** 16

**Casa:** Grifinória

**Forma animaga:** Cervo negro de olhos azuis

**Patrono:** Cervo negro de olhos azuis

**Melhores amigos:** Lucas S-B, John L, Cold L-W, Ryan W, Kyara S-B, Carlos W e Anthony Z

**Inimigos:** Dominic Parckison e Isaac Goyle

**Apaixonado por:** Lucas Snape-Black

**Quadribol:** Batedor

**Monitor:** -

**Apelidos:** Jay e Dray

**Aparência:** Têm lindos olhos azuis-acinzentados com alguns raios de verde, e cabelos pretos lisos e que vem até a metade do pescoço, moreno, ele é igualzinho ao Harry, menos o porte, que não é de apanhador e sim de batedor.

**Personalidade:** Animado e igualzinho ao vô, não para quieto no lugar e as únicas pessoas que conseguem parar esse tornado em forma de gente são os pais dele, tio Severus e Lucas, um maroto inquestionável, adora DCAT.

**Status no mundo bruxo:** Mestiço

_*****PPF*****_

**Nome:** Lucas Sirius Snape-Black

**Idade:** 16

**Casa:** Sonserina

**Forma animaga:** Leopardo negro de olhos azuis-acinzentados

**Patrono:** Leopardo negro de olhos azuis-acinzentados

**Melhores amigos:** James P-M, John L, Cold L-W, Ryan W, Kyara S-B, Carlos W e Anthony Z

**Inimigos:** Dominic Packison e Isaac Goyle

**Apaixonado por:** Sua pintura

**Quadribol:** Artilheiro

**Monitor:** Sim

**Apelidos:** Lu e Si

**Aparência:** Lindos olhos azuis e cabelos pretos levemente ondulados nos ombros tem o porte de um apanhado, e é igualzinho ao pai fisicamente.

**Personalidade:** Sabe manipular qualquer um, principalmente seus pais, quieto, e em questão de personalidade não puxou nem um pouco Sirius, a não ser pelo inquestionável espirito maroto que tem, apesar de não ser tão exagerado quanto o do pai, A-M-A pintar, sua matéria favorita é Poções.

**Status no mundo bruxo:** Mestiço

_*****PPF*****_

**Nome:** John Lupin

**Idade:** 16

**Casa:** Grifinória

**Forma animaga:** Lobo castanho de olhos castanhos claros

**Patrono:** Lobo castanho de olhos castanhos claros

**Melhores amigos:** James P-M, Cold L-W, Ryan W, Kyara S-B, Carlos W e Anthony Z

**Inimigos:** Dominic Parckison e Isaac Goyle

**Apaixonado por:** Todos, mas as vezes olha um pouco a mais para Cold Longbottom-Weasley

**Quadribol:** Goleiro

**Monitor:** Sim

**Apelidos:** Lu, Loirinho(mesmo não sendo loiro) e Moony

**Aparência:** Lindos olhos castanhos amarula com raios azuis e cabelos castanhos quase loiros feições delicadas e estatura mediana.

**Personalidade:** Animado, maroto, sempre sorrindo e fazendo arte, durante a época de lua cheia ele fica extremamente irresistível, "pervertido" e "galinha", adora voar e sua matéria favorita é Astronomia.

**Status no mundo bruxo:** Mestiço.

_*****PPF*****_

**Nome:** Cold Longbottom-Weasley

**Idade:** 16

**Casa:** Grifinória

**Forma animaga:** Cavalo castanho quase loiro de olhos amarula

**Patrono:** Cavalo castanho quase loiro de olhos amarula

**Melhores amigos:** James P-M, John L, Ryan W, Kyara S-B, Carlos W e Anthony Z

**Inimigos:** Domicic Parckison e Isaac Goyle

**Apaixonado por:** Totalmente John Lupin

**Quadribol:** -

**Monitor:** -

**Apelidos:** Ruivinho e "Encrenca!"

**Aparência:** Têm lindos olhos castanhos claros combinando com seus cabelos ruivos ondulados até o peito, feições robustas e porte de batedor.

**Personalidade:** Maroto, herdou totalmente a veia de fazer arte de Jorge, mas é uma pena dizer que também herdou a parte desastrada de Neville, ele faz ama fazer marotices, mas sempre acaba errando algo por ser desastrado. Sua matéria favorita é Runas Antigas.

**Status no mundo bruxo:** Puro-Sangue

_*****PPF*****_

**Nome:** Ryan Weasley

**Idade:** 16

**Casa:** Sonserina

**Forma animaga:** Cachorro ruivo de olhos pretos

**Patrono:** Cachorro ruivo de olhos pretos

**Melhores amigos:** James P-M, John L, Cold L-W, Carlos W, Anthony Z e Kyara Snape-Black

**Inimigos:** Dominic Parckison e Isaac Goyle

**Apaixonado por:** Kyara Snape-Black

**Quadribol:** Batedor

**Monitor:** Não

**Apelidos:** Ry e Padfoot

**Aparência:** Cabelos ruivos, curtos e cacheados, olhos azuis quase brancos, feições forte e tem porte de batedor.

**Personalidade:** Sem nenhum tato ou sensibilidade, desastrado, adora comer, sabe apoiar alguém quando ela precisa, manipula qualquer um menos Lucas, e quando quer algo, ele consegue, sempre sai ileso de suas "artes" e sua matéria favorita é Estudo dos Trouxas.

**Status no mundo bruxo:** Puro-Sangue

_*****PPF*****_

**Nome:** Kyara Snape-Black

**Idade:** 16

**Casa:** Grifinória

**Forma animaga:** Gato preto de olhos azuis

**Patrono:** Gato preto de olhos azuis

**Melhores amigos (as):** James P-M, John L, Ryan W, Cold L-W, Carlos W e Anthony Z , Louise Clarck e Lydia Price

**Inimigos:** Dominic Parckson e Isaac Goyle

**Apaixonada por:** Ninguém neste momento

**Quadribol: **Apanhadora

**Monitora:** -

**Apelidos:** Kya,

**Aparência:** Tem olhos pretos que parecem que escondem segredos infinitamente grandes, mas sempre tem um toque de diversão neles, cabelos da mesma cor que os olhos e lisos que vem até a cintura, pele extremamente branca o que contrasta com os olhos e cabelos, tem feições extremamente delicas o que a faz parecer com uma boneca de porcelana

**Personalidade:** Forte e marcante, está sempre brincando e é extremamente igual à Sirius, quando confia em alguém, é de verdade, até mesmo se essa pessoa estiver com uma arma na cabeça dela, tem forte senso de justiça e sua matéria favorita é Feitiços

**Status no mundo bruxo:** Puro-Sangue

_*****PPF*****_

**Nome:** Anthony Zabine

**Idade:** 16

**Casa:** Sonserina

**Forma animaga:** Tigre azul escuro com lindos olhos azuis

**Patrono:** Tigre azul escuro com lindos olhos azuis

**Melhores amigos:** James P-M, John L, Ryan W, Cold L-W, Carlos W e Kyara S-B

**Inimigos:** Dominic Parckison e Isaac Goyle

**Apaixonado por:** Carlos Weasley

**Quadribol:** Artilheiro

**Monitor**: -

**Apelidos:** Anny e Thony

**Aparência:** Têm lindos olhos azuis escuros, cabelo castanho claro, ondulado que vem até o ombro, tem feições levemente delicadas e estatura mediana.

**Personalidade:** Animado, está sempre arrumando encrenca com professores, e parece ser um grifinório, mas acredite ele sabe manipular qualquer um para o que quer como se isso fosse brincadeira de criança, sua matéria favorita é Estudos Espectrais.

**Status no mundo bruxo:** Mestiço

_*****PPF*****_

**Nome:** Carlos Weasley

**Idade:** 16

**Casa:** Grifinória

**Forma animaga: **Pégasus

**Patrono: **Pégasus

**Melhores amigos:** James P-M, John L, Ryan W, Cold L-W, Anthony Z e Kyara S-B

**Inimigos:** Dominic Parckison e Isaac Goyle

**Apaixonado por:** Anthony Zabine

**Quadribol:** Batedor

**Monitor:** -

**Apelidos:** Ca, Car e Ruivinho.

**Aparência:** Têm cabelos ruivos claros, no peito, lisos e repicados, lindos olhos azuis, feições extremamente delicadas e é facilmente confundido com uma garota se não o conhecer.

**Personalidade:** Sempre delicado, tem cuidado ao falar, é sempre sincero, mas não demais, cuida de quem gosta como se fosse quebrar, tem forte senso de justiça e confia até a morte, mas se você perder a confiança dele por algo como o trair, pode ser para sempre, sua matéria favorita é Estudos Antigos.

**Status no mundo bruxo:** Puro-Sangue

_*****PPF*****_

**Nome:** Lief Harry Potter-Malfoy

**Idade:** 7 anos

**Patrono:** Ele fez um com 5 anos sem querer. O que saiu foi um lindo leopardo branco de olhos chocolates

**Melhores amigos**: Sophie N, Narcissa e Lilían P-M, Emma e Jason S-B, Ethan e Kian L, Louis, Eleanor e Leah Weasley, Jack e Lucia Z, Alice e Leon L-W

**Inimigos:** Parckison e Goyle

**Apaixonado por:** Sophie Nott

**Apelidos:** Li, Leo, Loirinho e Fofo

**Aparência:** Tem lindos olhos verdes com raios de azul-acinzentado, cabelos loiros-platinados, curtos e bagunçados iguais aos de Harry, feições delicadas, parece ter 5 ao invés de 7, é extremamente fofo, tem pele branca igual a leite e tem um narizinho sempre para cima igualzinho ao de Draco.

**Personalidade:** Uma mistura da teimosia de Harry com a arrogância característica de um Puro-Sangue igual à Draco, ele sabe usar sua fofura para manipular as pessoas e conseguir o que quer e é maroto igual a James, só que sabe esconder isso para que ninguém perceba que é ele que monta os planos de "aventuras" dele e dos amigos.

**Status no mundo bruxo:** Mestiço

_*****PPF*****_

**Nome:** Sophie Nott

**Idade:** 5 anos

**Patrono:** -

**Melhores amigos:** Lief P-M, Narcissa e Lilían P-M, Emma e Jason S-B, Ethan e Kian L, Louis, Eleanor e Leah Weasley, Jack e Lucia Z, Alice e Leon L-W

**Inimigos:** Joshua Parckison e Reece Goyle

**Apaixonada por:** Lief P-M.

**Apelidos: **So, Ruivinha e Cerejinha

**Aparência:** Cabelos ruivos escuros cacheados que vêm até os ombros, lindos olhos chocolate e feições delicadas.

**Personalidade:** Animada, delicada e fofa com todos, tem senso de justiça forte e adora uma aventura, ama com o coração e não para quieta.

**Status no mundo bruxo:** Puro-Sangue


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capitulo 1 - Presente, Passado e Futuro.**_

_Passado - 1976_

-James, fique quieto!

-Pad, para onde você está nos levando?

-Até você Aluado? Estamos indo para a Sala Precisa.

-Ah claro, você responde ao Remus, mas não responde a mim! Isso é um total absurdo!

-Aiii! Sirius você pisou no meu pé.

-Foi mal, Aluado, foi sem querer, é que tá difícil de se mover com nós três aqui dentro!

-Shhhhh! Calem a boca, estou vendo Anny e a Lily! - James sussurrou

-É Evans para você Potter!

-Como você me ouviu? Eu quase sussurrei! - James ficou indignado, eles iam ser pegos depois de tantos anos andando pelo castelo com a capa, e por causa dele!

-Consigo ouvir essa sua voz metida até do outro lado do mundo - já Lily estava realmente brava, à apenas 15 minutos havia encontrado Anny indo para cozinha e teve que tirar pontos de sua própria casa! Agora mais essa com os Marotos! - Agora tire esse feitiço, é chato falar com alguém que não se consegue ver.

-Isso é culpa sua Pad - Remus deu um tapa na nuca de Sirius - agora vamos levar uma detenção! O que você queria nos mostrar de tão maravilhoso? - essa frase atraiu a atenção e curiosidade de uma das meninas.

-Ah, num tem como explicar Aluado, era algo maravilhoso que eu vi na Sala Precisa esses dias, mas já que as meninas nos pegaram, já era, deixa - Sirius abaixou a cabeça indo na onda de Remus - E, além disso, só aparece uma vez em seis meses.

-Nós vamos com vocês! - Anny levantou a mão como se estivesse em sala de aula, animada, a garota adorava uma aventura.

-_Nós?_ - Lily perguntou descrente, sua amiga ia a colocar em uma enrascada.

-Mas é claro! - a loira ignorou o tom descrente da amiga - Então, onde é essa tal de Sala Precisa?

-Vocês querem mesmo ir? - perguntou Sirius animado como Anny, se elas fossem junto ia ser muito mais divertido!

-Claro que sim! Mas temos que ir logo antes que Lily desista.

-Anny, eu estou pensando seriamente em não ser mais sua amiga, você é louca! Ir com os Marotos no meio da noite a um lugar que nunca ouviu falar só por causa da sua curiosidade?

-Você nunca faria isso, minha querida Lily, você me ama.

-Vocês tem certeza que vão? Pode ser perigoso para meninas. E você não vai poder nem tirar pontos da Grifinória, ou nos dar detenção - James atiçou Lily.

-Claro que nós vamos! - dessa vez foi Lily, irritada, como assim "Pode ser perigoso para meninas", àquilo era ridículo!

-Então vamos logo, antes que outro monitor passe por aqui!

-A Sala Precisa é no 7º andar, vamos logo - Remus saiu na frente e os outros o seguiram, nem ao menos percebendo que um garoto que havia ouvido a conversa toda os seguia.

_*****PPF*****_

_Presente__ - 2002_

-Harry! Harry James Potter, acorde! Acorda! Eu quero tomar o café Harry! Vamos logo! - Ron se frustrou, estava a meia hora tentando acordar Harry e nada, por fim desistindo de chamá-lo, jogou ele no chão enquanto gritava - HAAAAARY!

-Cala a boca, Ron! - Harry tacou um travesseiro no ruivo - Me deixa dormir!

-Se você não levantar agora vai se atrasar para a aula do Snape.

-Estou indo, estou indo - Harry murmurou levantando e indo para o banheiro.

Harry teve um dia extremamente normal, foi para a aula de Poções, onde é claro Snape tirou ponto de todos os Grifinórios. O anormal só aconteceu na hora do jantar.

_*****PPF*****_

_Futuro – 2025_

-Kyara, para onde diabos você está nos levando? - a voz de James foi ouvida no meio do escuro corredor de Hogwarts

-Vocês já vão saber James! Agora cale a boca - agora foi Lucas, com a voz fria.

-Até você Lucas! - James respondeu indignado, ele era extremamente curioso e queria saber por que Lucas e Kyara os acordaram 3 horas da manhã para leva-los a sei-lá-onde.

-Meu Merlin James, você está irritando até a mim! - John deu um tapa no amigo que não parava quieto

-Lupin fique quieto, minha história é com os gêmeos ali ô - ele apontou para a menina e o menino a frente dos dois - Para onde estamos indo?

-Para a Sala Precisa, James! - Kyara quase gritou, irritada - Está satisfeito agora?

-Não! Porque estamos indo pra lá?

-Cala a boca, James! - todos gritaram ao mesmo tempo

-Não se pode mais ter curiosidade nesse mundo e já se é julgado nesse mundo - resmungou o garoto baixinho, fazendo Ryan que estava ao seu lado rir alto.

-Está ficando louco, Ryan? - Carlos perguntou com acidez falsa na voz - Eu te levo para St. Mungos, não se preocupe.

-Talvez, espero que sim - Ryan respondeu - Ia me transformar em celebridade! Posso até ver a manchete no Diário de Bruxos: "Um dos filhos de Ronald Weasley e Luna Lovegood - participantes na luta contra o Lorde das Trevas - é declarado louco e mandado para St. Mungos. Estranho que não tenha acontecido antes, não é Lockhart?" - o sarcasmo quase pingava na sua voz, fazendo com que um silêncio constrangedor, até que Cold não aguentou de curiosidade.

-Porque estamos indo para a Sala Precisa, Luc? - a pergunta foi feita em um tom de desespero, como se Cold estivesse se segurando um bom tempo até que não conseguiu se segurar.

-Está vendo? Não sou só eu que tenho curiosidade! - James quase gritou de satisfação, como uma criança que acabou de ganhar um presente.

-Papai mandou à gente ir lá e levar vocês - Lucas cansou das perguntas

-Porque tio Sirius iria querer que fossemos na Sala Precisa no MEIO DA NOITE? - Anthony gritou de tão bravo que estava

-Anny, se acalme, nós sabemos que você odeia ser acordado no meio da noite, mas papai deve ter motivos para fazer um pedido assim - John falou com uma voz que acalmaria qualquer um, menos um Anthony que foi acordado no meio da noite.

-Isso é ridículo, eu vou voltar para a cama, tenho certeza que posso ir para a Sala Precisa amanhã de manhã - o garoto se virou e já estava indo para seu quarto quando Carlos se pronunciou.

-Anny, você não acha que se tio Sirius pediu para a gente ir lá exatamente agora, não deve ser porque esse algo que ele quer mostrar para a gente, só aparece esse horário, e provavelmente hoje - Anthony que já estava indo embora se virou, olhou o melhor que pode nos olhos azuis de Carlos que eram visíveis apenas por causa da luz da lanterna encantada por Sirius para brilhar até em Hogwarts na mão de Lucas, e deu um suspiro alto e desistiu.

-Está bem, mas se não for algo importante, vou até o quarto de Sirius e Severus, e vou torturar Severus na frente de Sirius antes de matá-lo, nem que vá para Azkaban depois, ouviram? - a ameaça foi feita em um tom baixo que parecia letal e bem mais perigoso por causa do fato de que Anthony se "esqueceu" por pura birra de colocar os "tios" que sempre vinha antes de Severus e Sirius, mas os amigos já estavam acostumados com os ataques do moreno quando acordado no meio da noite.

-Está bem, agora vamos - Kyara já estava ficando irritada com tudo aquilo.

E sem perceber as duas crianças que os seguiam eles continuaram a andar em direção há algo muito maior do que eles imaginavam. Algo enorme que muitos chamam de _Destino_.

**- PPF –**

N/a.: Aqui está o primeiro capitulo! Demorei um tempinho para postar, e peço desculpas por causa disso. Além disso, eu gostaria de fazer três avisos: 1º Eu não estou respondendo nenhuma review, e peço desculpas de novo por causa disso, mas é que eu não sei responder, desculpas mesmo, mas eu a-m-o receber review! 2º Eu provavelmente vou postar o 5º cap. de OdE no sábado 3º Eu vou ficar sem internet no meu computador por umas 3 ou 4 semanas, mas eu juro por Merlin que eu vou fazer de tudo para postar todos os sábados ao menos um capitulo de cada fic, e para compensar eu vou postar no mínimo mais 3 capítulos essa semana.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo Dois:**

**Presente:**

-Por Merlin, vocês podem parar por apenas um instante ao menos? - Harry gritou no meio do corredor. Ele, Ron e Hermione estavam indo para o Salão Principal jantar, mas como sempre, Ron e Hermione começaram a brigar no meio do caminho, e Harry nem ao menos sabia o porque! - Agora que vocês pararam de gritar um com outro por sei-lá-o-que, me digam o que acham do professor Slughorn? - Harry tentou distanciá-los da briga anterior levando-os para um assunto diferente. A primeira aula de Poções deles naquele ano fora naquele dia, e como Dumbledore pessoalmente o levou para "buscar" aquele professor, ele queria ao menos saber o que seus amigos achavam dele.

-Meio estranho, mas que professor é normal em Hogwarts? - Hermione deu de ombros, já esquecendo totalmente o porquê estava tão irritada com Ron.

-Bom, ele é estranho, ponto. Agora nós podemos, por favor, ir mais rápido, eu estou morrendo de fome - Hermione bufou a essa fala.

-Você sempre está com fome, Ronald!

-Não é não! - Ron disse bravo.

Os três entraram no Salão Principal e já estavam indo para suas mesas quando um grito de desespero ecoou pelas paredes, fazendo com que todo o Salão caísse em silencio, todos olhos para cima, de onde saia uma luz forte branca, e de onde viera o grito.

A primeira coisa que viram foi cabelos pretos totalmente desalinhados. A segunda foi James Potter gritando e se debatendo igual a um louco no ar enquanto olhava para baixo.

-Aresto Momentum! - o grito de Albus Dumbledore foi abafado pelo grito de James, mas o feitiço ainda assim funcionou e parou o garoto a uns dez palmos do chão, Dumbledore lentamente colocou o menino no chão, que deu um suspiro aliviado, se levantou e olhando em volta disse:

-Para onde diabos você me levou Sirius? - a frase saiu num grunhido alto, mas foi cortada por outro grito alto de desespero, e ao olharem todos para cima, viram Lilían Evans caindo e caindo e caindo, até que o feitiço foi novamente proferido por Dumbledore e a menina pode respirar em paz, mas a primeira coisa que fez assim que se levantou e viu James foi apontar para ele e quase rugir.

-Seu tapado, idiota, retardado! O que você fez Potter? Para onde nos trouxe?

-Eu não fiz nada Evans! Foi Sirius que nos trouxe aqui, se esqueceu? - o outro não estava tão irritado, mas era possível perceber a indignação em sua voz. Até que outro grito foi ouvido, só que dessa vez era mais de um, duas pessoas caíram da luz branca vinda do teto e assim que se levantaram tiveram reações totalmente adversas, Sirius Black, um dos que caiu levantou com um sorriso de orelha à orelha, totalmente animado, já Remus Lupin, outro que cairá, olhou para os dois amigos e já ia começar a dar uma bronca nos dois, quando outros dois gritos foram ouvidos e Anny Miller e Severus Snape apareceram pela luz, os dois totalmente desesperados, e como aconteceu com os outros dois, tiveram reações diferentes, Anny assim que se levantou sorrindo exatamente como Sirius olhou para o menino e quase dando um pulinho de tanta animação disse:

-Isso foi demais! De novo! De nooovo! - Lilían nesse momento pensou que os dois eram perfeitos um para o outro, Sirius e Anny.

Já Severus reagiu como Lilían e foi para cima de James:

-Para onde diabos você nos trouxe Potter? Você é louco por acaso? Podia ter nos matado! Podia ter me matado - a voz do menino era fria como gelo.

-Pena que não foi dessa vez, não é Seboso, eu ia adorar - não foi James que respondeu, e sim Sirius. Anny e Remus ficaram quietos, só prevendo a briga que ia começar o que no final se provou realidade quando Lilían começou a gritar de novo com James o acusando de ter concordado com tudo aquilo e Severus gritando com Sirius e Sirius gritando de volta.

-SILÊCIO! - Dumbledore chamou atenção do grupo todo e de todos que prestavam atenção neles, lançando o feitiço Sonorus em si mesmo - Por favor, todos que saíram daquela curiosa luz, me digam quem são? - James soltou uma risada pelo nariz quando a pergunta foi feita, e levando totalmente na brincadeira ele se abaixou como em uma reverencia e se "apresentou".

-James Potter, grifinório, apanhador, 16 anos e o moreno mais lindo do mundo, prazer - alguns risinhos foram ouvidos por todo o salão - Mas você já nos conhece Dumble., ou por acaso se esqueceu de alguém tão marcante e lindo como eu? - Dumbledore não conseguiu evitar um pequeno sorriso, mas foi impossível responder, pois antes mesmo de abrir a boca, outros gritos foram ouvidos, vindo de cima ainda, mas bem mais perto da porta do salão do que da mesa dos professores, e a luz que brilhava agora era vermelho sangue e não branca. Dumbledore de seu lugar deu um suspiro baixinho e somente conseguiu pensar um "Lá vamos nós de novo" antes de lançar um Aresto Momentum no garoto e na garota que caiam.

-Ouch! - esse foi o menino, que bravo se levantava - O que diabos papai estava pensando, podia ter nos matado! - já a menina se levantava igualzinho a Sirius e Anny, totalmente animada.

-Vamos de novo? Isso foi demais! - o menino olhou para a menina como se nunca a tivesse visto na vida.

-Você é louca, Kyara? Podíamos ter morrido!

-Você acha mesmo que papai nos mandaria para cá sabendo que poderíamos morrer? Principalmente porque o papai iria o matar se isso acontecesse você sabe disso - ela rolou os olhos como se estivesse falando com uma criança.

-Bom, por acaso já passou pela sua cabeça, que talvez o papai não soubesse para onde estava nos mandando? - os dois já iam começar uma discussão, quando de novo mais gritos foram ouvidos e dessa vez caíram da luz três meninos, um quase loiro, outro moreno e o outro ruivo, Dumbledore proferiu o feitiço dessa vez com ajuda da Prof.ª Minerva.

-WOU! Kyara isso foi demais, nós temos que fazer de novo! Eu vi minha vida inteira passar diante dos meus olhos! - o moreno levantou igualzinho à menina, já animado por uma dose a mais de quase morte.

-Como se você tivesse vivido muita coisa - o sarcasmo na voz do loiro pingava o menino assim que se levantou emburrou, mas graças a Merlin não começou outra discussão, o moreno apenas apontou a língua para ele igual criança.

-Não fale assim com ele, Moony! Nós todos quase morremos agora pouco e vocês agem igual crianças! - o ruivo parecia ser o mais sensato do grupo.

-Foi mal Ruivo, mas é que o Jay ali age como se nós tivéssemos andando no carrossel e não acabado de quase morrer - o loiro bufou irritado, mas o ruivo nem ao menos conseguiu responder, porque de novo, gritos interromperam uma discussão e caíram mais três meninos da luz, um ruivo que de longe parecia mais loiro, outro ruivo e um menino que tinha os cabelos num tom de castanho claro. Novamente Minerva teve que ajudar Dumbledore. Todos no salão estavam quietos, prestando atenção nos "visitantes" e os da luz branca haviam ficado quietos também depois que os da luz vermelha começaram a cair.

-Aff, já não basta ter sido acordado no meio da noite - o que tinha cabelos castanhos claros disse - Tenho que se acordado no meio da noite para ser mandado direto para a linha entre a vida e a morte - o garoto deitou no chão, e se encolheu como se estivesse abraçando seu próprio corpo.

-O que você está fazendo, Anny? - esse foi o moreno que havia levantado animado.

-Tentando dormir, ajudaria se você calasse a boca Jay - o garoto parecia estar extremamente irritado.

-Cara, você ta parecendo àqueles caracóis nojentos que se encolhem todo quando encosta neles - o ruivo que de longe parecia loiro, mas na verdade era um ruivo claro disse enquanto se agachava do lado do menino deitado, se apoiando nos joelhos e cutucando o menino como se ele fosse um caracol.

-Por um instante eu realmente achei que ia morrer - falou o ruivo que chegou por último, totalmente alheio à conversa e andando em direção aos amigos já que cairá um pouco longe e por pura distração o menino tropeça no menino que estava deitado no chão.

-Ouch Cold, eu estou aqui! - o garoto reclama, mas antes mesmo que Cold pudesse se levantar outros dois gritos são ouvidos, só que bem mais infantis que os anteriores, e a uns dez passos da porta onde toda a turma do 6ª ano da Sonserina e Grifinória estava, duas crianças caem de mãos dadas, totalmente desesperadas. Dumbledore as parou bem no meio do caminho e as levou com cuidado até o chão, a menina levantou com um sorriso e abraçou o menininho assim que ele levantou não tão animado quanto à garota.

-Você estava certo Lief! Foi muiiiito legal - o garoto sorriu e a abraçou de volta.

-Lief, Sophie! O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? - quem gritou pelas crianças um pouco mais a frente foi o ruivo que parecia ser o mais sensato, as duas crianças foram para perto dos maiores e começaram a se explicar meio nervosos depois que Cold finalmente levantou.

-Boom, sabe... O tio Harry falou que hoje vocês iam fazer uma coisa bem legal que tinha a ver com O dia - começou a menininha, fazendo com que todos que caíram da luz vermelha arregalassem os olhos para a sua fala.

-E nos disse que era para trazermos isso - o garoto apontou para a mochila nas costas - e os seguirmos - terminou o menino

-Hu-Hum - chamou Dumbledore usando o Sonorus novamente para chamar a atenção de todos - Eu acho que estou começando a entender o que está acontecendo aqui, mas preciso de uma confirmação. Será que, por favor, todos que caíram poderiam, por favor, se apresentar? - ele sorriu calorosamente - Nessa apresentação deve conter: Nome, sobrenome, idade, ano e casa de Hogwarts para os que chegaram primeiro na luz branca. Já para os que chegaram pela luz vermelha adicionem o nome dos pais e todos que tiverem Potter no nome e vieram por uma luz vermelha digam o nome dos avós¹. Os que chegaram primeiro podem começar - ele apontou para Lilían, que apesar de estar bem confusa, decidiu que seria melhor seguir o que o diretor estava pedindo:

-Lilían Evans, 16 anos, 1976², - nesse momento todos soltaram burburinhos pelo Salão inteiro, mas pararam ao ver o olhar da Profª Minerva – Grifinória.

-James Potter, 16 anos, 1976, Grifinória - o garoto continuou por conta própria sem que Dumbledore precisasse o apontar.

-Sirius Black - todos que não conheciam a história verdadeira de Sirius Black ficaram tensos - o mesmo que eles.

-Anny Miller, 16 anos, 1976, Grifinória.

-Remus Lupin, o mesmo.

-Severus Snape, - o próprio só que mais velho ficou mais branco que cera, sentado na mesa dos professores e todos direcionaram o olhar para ele - 16 anos, 1976, Sonserina - Sirius fez uma cara de nojo quando o menino disse à qual casa pertencia.

-Por favor, sem interrupções agora - Dumbledore apontou para o quase loiro - Pode começar.

-John Lupin, - Remus soltou uma exclamação baixinha de onde estava - 16 anos, 2025 - dessa vez burburinhos ressoaram por todo o Salão.

-Por favor, meus queridos alunos, não interrompam as apresentações, terão tempo para conversar depois - Dumbledore pediu e depois quando todo o Salão já havia parado de vez de conversar, ele olhou para John e pediu - Continue, por favor.

-Grifinória, Remus e Anny Lupin - Anny arregalou os olhos de onde estava e começou a olhar do menino para Remus, de Remus para o menino, já Remus tentava ignorar as olhadas.

-Carlos Weasley, - continuou o ruivo que parecia ser sensato - 16 anos, 2025, Grifinória, Ronald e Luna Weasley - dessa vez, apesar de todos quererem comentar, eles ficaram quietos, por causa dos olhares hostis de Minerva. Ron arregalou os olhos e olhou para Luna que parecia vidrada no filho.

-Ryan Weasley, - o ruivo quase loiro que cutucou o menino que deitou no chão continuou - 16 anos, 2025, Sonserina, - todo mundo ficou paralisado com o choque: Um Weasley na Sonserina? - os mesmos pais - ele apontou para Carlos.

-Anthony Zabine, - o menino deitado no chão ainda continuou de olhos fechados - 16 anos, 2025, Sonserina, Blaise e Hermione Zabine - Hermione do lado de Ron ficou com rosto de desespero no mesmo momento, enquanto fazia o mesmo que Anny, só que com Blaise e Anthony.

-Sophie Nott, - a menininha começou - 5 anos, 2025, ainda não fui para Hogwarts, - ela disse olhando diretamente para o diretor que assentiu para ela, a incentivando a continuar - Theodore e Gina Nott - Gina ficou vermelha e olhou para Theodore que estava paralisado de onde estava.

-Cold Longbottom-Weasley, - continuou o ruivo que havia tropeçado em Anthony, fazendo com que todos se voltassem para Neville que ficou vermelho e tentou ignorar todos os olhares, olhando somente para o filho - 16 anos, 2025, Grifinória, Jorge - todos os olhares passaram para Jorge, que deu somente uma risadinha misteriosa - e Neville Longbottom-Weasley

-James Potter-Malfoy

-O QUÊ? - Harry, Draco e James (P.)³ gritaram ao mesmo tempo, um em cada canto do Salão.

-Esse menino só pode estar doido! - Harry começou.

-Um Malfoy com um Potter? Total loucura! - continuou Draco.

-Esse garoto saiu de onde? De um manicômio, só pode ser! - James (P.) começou a ficar desesperado.

-Por favor, minhas crianças se acalmem, tenho certeza que poderão conversar com o garoto depois. Agora, por favor, deixem-no continuar com sua apresentação - interveio Dumbledore novamente, que apontou para James quando os dois pararam de gritar.

-16 anos, 2025, Grifinória, - Harry e James (P.) deram um suspiro de alivio, ao menos era da Grifinória - Draco e Harry Potter-Malfoy - o garoto continuou como se estivesse segurando o riso, principalmente ao ver a cara de desespero de Harry e Draco ao ouvirem seus nomes - e por parte do papai Draco: Narcissa e Lucius Malfoy e James e Lilían Potter são meus avós por parte do papai Harry.

-Ah não, você só pode estar brincando, NÃO! - Lilían começou - Eu vou casar com esse traste? - ela apontou para James - Isso só pode ser uma brincadeira, e de muito mau gosto por falar nisso.

-Bom, lírio, parece que você não resistiu aos meus encantos - James continuou.

-Por favoor - Dumbledore chamou a atenção dos dois os fazendo se calarem.

-Lief Potter-Malfoy, - Draco e Harry bufaram com indignação, iam continuar com aquela brincadeira sem graça - 7 anos, 2025, eu também não vou para Hogwarts ainda, - Dumbledore assentiu para o garoto também - Draco e Harry Potter-Malfoy e James e Lilían Potter por parte do papai Harry e Narcissa e Lucius Malfoy por parte do papai Draco.

-Kyara Snape-Black.

-NÃO! MENTIRA! VOCÊ SÓ PODE ESTAR MENTINDO! EU E SNAPE/BLACK? NUNCA! - isso foi o grito que o Sirius e o Severus de 16 anos junto com o Severus adulto deram ao mesmo tempo, e depois disso começaram a discutir igual loucos, gritando.

-SILÊNCIO! - Dumbledore aquietou todos - Eu ja disse uma vez e direi de novo, todos terão tempo de conversar e de discutir, mas agora não - ele pontuou bem as palavras - Por favor, senhorita Snape-Black, continue de onde foi interrompida

-16 anos, 2025, Grifinória, - Sirius suspirou de alívio enquanto os dois Snapes grunhiam - Sirius e Severus Snape-Black

-Lucas Snape-Black, 16 anos, 2025, Sonserina, - Sirius fez uma careta e os dois Severus deram um meio sorriso - Sirius e Severus Snape-Black - assim que todos terminaram Dumbledore se levantou e pediu calma dizendo que explicaria tudo

-Bom, pelo que me parece passado e futuros decidiram se encontrar com o presente - as caras de todos a essa frase foram realmente cômicas - Eu vou explicar numa linguagem mais fácil de ser entendida por todos o que esta realmente acontecendo. Mas primeiro quero deixar avisado a todos que chegaram caindo, que estamos no ano de 2002 e não 1976 ou 2025 - os do passado pareceram surpresos, mas o do futuro nem tanto - Agora explicando melhor, para chegarem aqui, vocês provavelmente entraram em uma rachadura na barreira que protege o tempo e o espaço de serem alterados facilmente para que tragédias não ocorram, e sem querer vocês vieram para esse ano. Não fiquem desesperados para voltar, vai demorar um pouco provavelmente, mas não se preocupem. - Ele deu uma piscadinha - Eu sei que todos estão com fome, e querem continuar o jantar de vocês, mas temo que tenha que tomar de vocês mais alguns minutinhos. - Ele foi até a cadeira do Profº. Snape e sussurrou algo em seu ouvido que o fez ficar mais branco do que antes, assim que Dumbledore voltou para sua cadeira o Profº. se levantou e enquanto descia para sair do Salão, Dumbledore pediu - Todos que foram citados como pais ou avós dos nossos visitantes sigam o Profº. Snape, - nesse momento Severus (16) arregalou os olhos e olhou para o Severus mais velho que descia quase que com um tipo de reverencia. Sirius e James até falariam alguma coisa se esse fosse outro momento, mas o choque ainda estava presente - ele os levará para um lugar onde poderão comer, conversar e descansar. - os visitantes do futuro já iam ficando quando Dumbledore terminou - Os do futuro também.

E então, todos os "visitantes", junto com os pais e avós deixaram o lugar seguindo Severus, deixando para trás alunos extremamente curiosos e professores estranhando a calma e leveza com que a cena peculiar foi tratada pelo Diretor.

- P. P. F. -

Durante o caminho para onde Severus (Adulto.) os levava estavam todos quietos, ainda processando a informação lhes dita, até que James não aguentou.

-Bom, ruivinha, parece que você não aguentou me dizer não por muito tempo, não é? - a menina apenas olhou para James como se ele fosse desprezível e o ignorou, fazendo com que James baixasse a bola um pouco.

-Lief, o que tem dentro dessa bolsa que tio Harry lhe deu? - Cold perguntou curioso, fazendo com que Harry, que estava na frente e ouviu - assim como todos os outros- ficasse tenso ao ser chamado de "tio".

-Baús para todos nós, tio Remus, tia Anny, tio Sirius, tio Severus e vovó Lilían e vovô James - o garotinho sorriu orgulhoso, e riu baixinho quando ouviu um rosnado vindo de Severus (Adt.)

-Obrigado - disse Remus que estava perto e se sentiu na obrigação de agradecer - Foi realmente muito gentil de seu pai enviar baús para nós - Remus deu aquele sorriso caloroso que só ele sabia dar quando o garotinho olhou para ele

-Não foi nada, tio Remus.

-HEY! Como seu pai sabia que estaríamos aqui? - o grito veio de Sirius que ia na frente, perto de Severus.

-Desde que nascemos ouvimos falar sobre o dia em que iriamos para o passado dos nossos pais e íamos faze-los "ver que a felicidade está ali ao lado", como meu pai diz - respondeu John por Lief.

-E então hoje de manhã, você disse para eu e Lucas acordarmos os preguiçosos ali as 3h da madrugada e irmos com eles para a Sala Precisa - continuou Kyara - nós disse que era extremamente importante que obedecêssemos ele, então nós fizemos o que você mandou e viemos parar aqui - a garota deu de ombros, como se esse fosse um fato extremamente desinteressante.

-E depois disso, papai falou para eu e Lief seguirmos eles e levarmos essa bolsa com os baús de todos, e depois nos avisou que hoje era o dia, e que não era para entrarmos em pânico, que ia dar tudo certo. E deu - terminou Sophie

-Então, isso quer dizer que eu realmente me casei com Snape - disse Sirius desanimado - E tive filhos com ele, só pra piorar a situação! - o garoto abaixou a cabeça fazendo bico

-Não fale assim do papai, papai! Vocês realmente se amam, pelo menos na minha época - disse Kyara, ficando revoltada, oras, afinal de contas, era seu pai falando mal de seu pai!

-Awwwwel - Sirius fez som de vomito enquanto Severus (Adt.) rosnava em direção a ele

-Sr. Black, se você continuar com esse comportamento infantil com relação a minha pessoa, serei obrigado a retirar pontos da Grifinória - disse Severus bravo, afinal, ele não era mais aquela criancinha e tinha meios muito mais poderosos do que aquele adolescente de se proteger das azarações dele.

-O QUÊ? Mas ele nem desse tempo é! Não é justo! - Ron disse indignado

-Menos 10 pontos da Grifinória - Severus (Adt.) estava começando a ficar extremamente irritado.

-Por quê? - disse James bravo, aquilo era uma total injustiça, tudo o que Sirius falou era verdade!

-Menos 20 pontos da Grifinória por sua insolência de questionar minha autoridade Sr. Potter! - agora ele estava realmente bravo

-Para onde nós estamos indo, pai? - perguntou Lucas, atraindo a atenção de Severus (Adt.) para ele e tirando completamente de sua cabeça a época dos Marotos, quando ele levava ao menos 2 azarações por dia. O garoto sabia como manejar direitinho seus dois pais no momento certo, ele sabia que dali a pouco, se não interferisse, seu pai começaria a tirar pontos de todos os grifinórios simplesmente por respirar, ele sabia que tinha que ser ele a interferir, pois era Sonserino e seu pai não lhe tiraria pontos, e ao chama-lo de pai, ele conseguiria tirar sua atenção o deixando atordoado e conseguiria desviar o assunto para algo mais calmo - O Profº Dumbledore sussurrou algo em seu ouvido agora pouco, estava lhe dizendo para onde nos levar? - Severus (Adt.) realmente ficou alguns segundos atordoado, mas rapidamente voltou ao normal e respondeu o menino.

-Sim, pelo que me parece o diretor já sabia que vocês viriam e preparou um lugar somente para vocês - ele não tirava os olhos do menino tão parecido com sua antiga paixão de adolescente - Ele me levou lá, no começo do ano e quando lhe perguntei para que era aquele lugar, me disse que era segredo e não disse mais nada - depois disso, todos ficaram em silêncio, apenas refletindo sobre tudo o que estava acontecendo.

Eles saíram do castelo por uma "porta dos fundos" extremamente escondida, que nem os Marotos sabiam que existia, foram para uma trilha em meio a muitas arvores, e já estavam quase chegando pelo que Severus percebeu.

-Nós já estamos chegando? Eu quero ir dormir! - disse Anthony frustrado, tudo que o garoto queria era a sua cama, e só isso, mas nããão, eles tinham que ir para a Sala Precisa, eles tinham que ir parar no passado, eles tinham que pegar aquele caminho dos infernos para sei lá onde que nunca chegava!

-Chegamos - disse Severus (Adt.) parando bruscamente, fazendo todos se esbarrarem e quase caírem.

Eles estavam na frente de uma porta de madeira marrom da mesma cor das arvores e que estava presa ao nada, ela simplesmente estava ali, sem nada a segurando dos lados ou atrás, onde continuava a trilha. Severus (Adt.) a abriu sem nem ao menos olhar para trás sabendo que iria ver caras confusas e entrou, sendo seguido por todos.

-Magica é demais não? - murmurou Anny para si mesma, olhando o longo corredor em que haviam entrado.

-Nós vamos dormir aqui? No corredor? - perguntou Jay curioso como era

-Sua capacidade para raciocinar me comove Sr. Potter-Malfoy - Draco e Harry deram um gemidinho baixinho de desgosto que todos fingiram não ouvir, Severus (Adt.) retomou a andar em direção ao quadro depois de Cold fechar a porta, ignorando totalmente a cara indignada que Jay fez.

Chegando ao fim do corredor, havia a moldura de um quadro que cobria toda a extensão da parede, dentro do quadro não havia nenhuma imagem, o que todos estranharam.

-Passado, presente e futuro - disse Severus (Adt.) em voz alta para que todos pudessem ouvir e o quadro simplesmente sumiu, deixando a parede nua e bem no meio um buraco retangular em que daria para passar duas ou três pessoas foi revelado - Entrem logo - disse o homem. Todos entraram e o quadro reapareceu tampando o buraco

-Isso aqui é... É... - Anny se atrapalhou.

-Lindo! Demais! - completou John

A frente deles estava uma sala enorme, maior até mesmo que a sala comunal de todas as casas. As paredes eram de um creme delicado, do lado direito havia uma sacada enorme que deixava a visão estonteante de um rio, estrelas e a lua entrassem. Na parede do lado direito também, bem perto da sacado havia uma estante de madeira escura sem nenhum livro onde apenas um bilhete havia entre as prateleiras que iam até o teto dizendo "Diga o tema que você quer em voz alta. P.s.: Depois que pegar o que quer diga Nada"

-Runas Antigas - disse Mione em voz alta, e no mesmo instante todas as prateleiras se encheram de livros, e se você fosse verificar, todos falam sobre o mesmo assunto: Runas antigas. Hermione e Lily ficaram fascinadas pela estante e começaram a falar um monte de temas diferentes para ver se funcionava

A uns 5, 6 passos da estante havia uma mesa de madeira escura e rústica, em que ao contar havia 23 cadeiras a disposição, todas com desenhos entalhados assim como na mesa, em cima desta havia uma cesta de vidro com frutas de todos os tipos dentro, provavelmente encantadas com algum feitiço de preservação, para não estragarem.

Um pouco mais a frente uma linda bancada de mármore decorava o lugar, dando um ar descontraído, com seis cadeiras altas a sua frente, que provavelmente nem Lief nem Alice conseguiriam subir sozinhos. Mais para frente, entre um espaço da bancada para a parede havia uma mini-cozinha com todos os tipos de equipamentos culinários.

Na parede do lado esquerdo do buraco havia uma TV enorme virada para a parede, em baixo da Tv, na estante uma prateleira cheia de filmes junto com um DVD chamava a atenção de alguns. Um sofá extremamente grande que fazia meio que uma volta na parede oposta a do buraco estava em frente a TV. Na outra parede em vez do sofá havia uma poltrona enorme em que caberia 2 pessoas facilmente. Na frente do sofá pufes que variavam entre tons de azul claro, verde claro e vermelho claro se espalhavam pelo chão.

Ao lado da poltrona uma linda lareira que dava um ar rústico ao lugar. O fogo aceso dava um ar acolhedor ao lugar. Até uma cabeça aparecer nela.

-Crianças, por favor, venham aqui - o humor de Severus (Adt.) só pirou ao ser chamado de criança. Mas como era Dumbledore chamando ele foi, mesmo que bufando irritado - Eu sei que todos estão confusos - ele olhou para o grupo do presente e do passado - e querem conversar com seus filhos e netos, mas todos estão cansados, e temos que lembrar que tem junto de vocês 2 crianças - ele olhou diretamente para Sophie e Lief - Por isso descansem, e amanhã depois do almoço eu passo ai e todos vão poder conversar, está bem? - Todos assentiram nem cogitando a ideia de dizer não - Anexado a essa sala tem quartos feitos especialmente para vocês - ele olhou para o adulto ali no meio - você está incluído nesse "vocês" Severus - o homem fez uma careta assentindo - Estão todos liberados das aulas durante 3 dias, não se preocupem em acordar cedo amanhã - Hermione e Lily fizeram caretas indignadas e Dumbledore sumiu rindo.

**- P. P. F. -**

N/a.: Ai esta mais um cap.! Como disseram que o primeiro estava pequeno eu me esforcei para que esse ficasse maior, espero que gostem. Eu ainda não comecei a me focar nos personagens, mas vou começar a fazer isso no próximo cap.

¹: Eu sei que ficou confuso o Dumbledore pedir para o pessoal se apresentar em vez de pedir para que explicassem o que aconteceu, mas eu juro que vocês vão entender tudo até o final da fic, ok?

²: Eu fiz algumas contas aqui com base nas datas que a J. K. falou (lembrando que a idade do Jorge e do Fred foi alterada para a fic ter sentido) e deu nisso, mas se estiver algo errado por favor, me avisem!

Para entender melhor é só ler:

**Ano em que todos nasceram:**

1960 - James, Sirius, Anny, Remus, Lily e Severus.

1986 - Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco...

1985 - Jorge Weasley

1987 - Gina e Luna

2009 - James (P-M.), Carlos, Ryan, Anthony, Kyara...

2019 - Lief Potter-Malfoy

2021 - Sophie Nott

**- P. P. F. -**

**Ano em que entraram em Hogwarts:**

1971 - James, Sirius, Anny...

1997 - Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco...

1996 - Jorge W.

1998 - Gina e Luna

2020 - James (P-M.), Cold, Ryan...

**- P. P. F. -**

**Ano em que o pessoal do presente se casou:**

2004 - Blaise e Hermione

2005 - Jorge e Neville

2006 - Harry e Draco - Rony e Luna

2007 - Sirius e Severus - Theodore e Gina

**- P. P. F. -**

³: Como tem dois Severus, sempre que eu estiver falando do Severus adulto vai estar escrito entre parênteses (Adt.) para ficar mais fácil de compreensão. Se for o de 16 vai estar escrito somente Severus. O mesmo acontece com Remus e Anny.

Quando eu for falar de James Potter-Malfoy ou eu vou chama-lo de Jay ou vai estar entre parênteses (P-M.) depois de James.


	4. Chapter 4

N./a.: OIII, não me matem, é que realmente não deu para postar, perdi totalmente a minha inspiração durante um tempo e por isso não saiu nada, maaaaaas, agora minha inspiração voltou e eu vou postar esse cap. que eu fiz ontem e que esta CHEEEIO de erros, mas que eu fiz com muiiiito carinho por vocês. Amanhã eu provavelmente vou postar também, ok? Essa eu vou tentar postar em O. d. E., o único problema é que no sábado eu tenho prova de japonês, ou seja, tenho que estudar.

IMPORTANTE: Bom, eu queria deixar um aviso: Mudei algumas coisas na descrição de alguns personagens. Algumas coisas não fazem a mínima diferença, a única coisa que vai precisar que todos saibam antes de ler, é que eu mudei a idade do Lief e da Sophie e claro da Narcissa e da Lilían. Lief agora tem 4 anos e a Sophie 3. Já a Narcissa e a Lilían tem 1 aninho, ok?

**Capitulo Três:**

_Ainda naquela mesma noite_

22:05hs

Se alguém dissesse para Ronald Weasley que ele se casaria com Luna Lovegood dali a alguns anos, ele riria na cara da pessoa. Mas ali estava a prova, na forma de dois garotos da sua idade, que simplesmente caíram do teto e disseram que eram filhos dele com Luna. Ele ainda estava indeciso se acreditava ou não.

Quando Dumbledore desapareceu, a 1ª coisa que fizeram foi procurar os tais quartos. Ron não foi uma exceção, estava com sono, cansado e muito mais muito confuso, e tudo o que queria era dormir e apesar de não ter jantado por um milagre de Merlin, comida nem passava perto de seus pensamentos.

Os quartos foram fáceis de se achar. A alguns metros do buraco, do lado da mini-cozinha havia uma porta pintada de um tom de azul turquesa quase roxo claro que levava a um corredor largo com 8 portas de cada lado, todas pintadas entre 3 cores: Azul, vermelho e verde. As portas tinham no máximo 25 dedos de separação entre uma e outra e por isso Ron supôs que eram como as tendas magicas do Torneio de Quadribol.

Ele estranhou que quando tocou na primeira porta da esquerda para abri-la, um nome foi se desenhando em tinta prata por cima da parte verde da porta que era pintada em duas colunas de cada lado, uma verde e outra vermelha. "Ryan Weasley" foi o que a tinta escreveu em letras floreadas e do lado vermelho foi sendo desenhado "Carlos Weasley" em tinta dourada. Foi ai que Rony percebeu que Dumbledore provavelmente havia separado os quartos do jeito que achou melhor para todos. Isso fez Ron estremecer. Ele esperava que não estivesse com Luna, não sabia se teria coragem de olhar para ela.

- Hey, Carlos, Ryan - ele chamou os filhos que estavam no fim do corredor, os dois olharam para ele ao mesmo tempo - esse aqui é o de vocês - ele apontou para a porta e os dois vieram quase que correndo, parecendo desesperados por uma cama.

-Valeu pai - esse foi Carlos, mas Ron não soube dizer com certeza. Ryan lhe deu tapinhas nas costas e entrou também.

Ron se virou para procurar seu quarto e viu na sua frente seu nome em tinta dourada em cima de uma coluna vermelha do lado de uma coluna azul onde em tinta cobre o nome de Luna Lovegood estava.

- P. P. F. -

22:10hs

Severus estava desesperado. Ele não tinha ideia de como havia acontecido, mas ele de algum jeito tinha - no futuro - se casado com Sirius Black. É ele tambem estava confuso, acredite. Por isso, quando Dumbledore disse sobre os quarto ele decidiu: dormir primeiro, depois tentar não pirar. Mas quando viu seu nome junto com o de Sirius Black ele achou que poderia ficar sem dormir o resto da vida. Até que viu o "Adultos" embaixo dos dois nomes em tinta preta bem no meio das colunas vermelha e verde e não conseguiu conter o suspiro de alivio, talvez seu quarto não fosse com Black.

-Hey Snape, sei que você quer se tornar adulto logo para poder atazanar a vida de seus alunos, como eu tenho certeza que o seu eu adulto deve fazer, mas nosso quarto é esse aqui - a voz veio do seu lado, e como se tentando se enganar ele olhou para o outro lado, mas somente viu o nome dos gemêos Weasley.

-Vamos logo Snape! - Sirius perdeu a paciencia

-Não pedi para me esperar Black - o garoto ficou irritado e empurrando Sirius entrou batendo a porta na cara estupefata do outro.

- P. P. F. -

22:15hs

Assim que James Potter-Malfoy entrou no quarto que dividiria com seu amigo Cold, percebeu que era um quarto magico que se adaptam aos usuarios. Ele sabia disso porque a sua metade do quarto era decorada com suas cores preferidas: Branco e vermelho-rubi. O quarto era extremamente grande o que assustou o menino de inicio. Nele cabiam duas camas de casal com um espaço razoalvel as separando, as duas estavam viradas para a porta e dava para perceber que tinha um espaço sobrando na frente das duas, provavelmente era para colocar seus baus ali. Um pouco a frente à cama de Cold do lado direito uma mesa para umas 4 pessoas pegava o espaço junto com uma estante como a da sala só que um pouco menor, uma janela grande que James percebeu logo de cara que era apenas ilusão tirava o ar de prisão que o quarto provavelmente teria se ela não estivesse ali e banhava a mesa com a luz da lua. Em frente a sua cama estava uma porta que provavelmente daria no banheiro. A decoração também não deixava nada a desejar, as cores branco, vermelho-rubi e azul escuro se encotravam armonicamente.

O lado esquerdo do quarto era de James, era obvio, pois a roupa de cama toda era branca com vermelho e colado na parede creme havia desenhos lindos de predios gigantes e casas estodeantes, o que James mais gostava de fazer era desenhar, principalmente predios. E quando James se sentou na sua cama de casal, o cheiro bom de canela do perfume de Lucas junto com o cheiro gostoso de rosas que seu pai Draco fazia questão que todas as roupas de cama em casa tivessem o cheiro veio diretamente para suas narinas. Provavelmente haviam jogado spray de amortentia nos seus lénçois¹. Já do lado Cold desenhos de flores de todos os tipos com seus nomes cientificos em baixo junto com uma ficha tecnica de cada uma. Um quarto perfeito na opnião de James. Agora para ficar mais perfeito ainda só faltava seu baú, mas James ja iria dar um jeito nisso. MAS, primeiro um banho.

- P. P. F. -

22:30hs

Assim que todos entraram em seus quartos, Lily saiu do seu, James não parava de irrita-la com o fato de que os dois tinham se casado e tido um filho, e ela ja estava com uma vontade enorme de estrangular o outro ate a morte, mas ela realmente não queria ir para Azckaban. Por isso foi olhar a disposição dos quartos, apenas para esfriar a cabeça um pouco.

Do começo ate o final do lado esquerdo estava extamente assim: "Carlos Weasley" e "Ryan Weasley" e isso lhe fez se sentir feliz, ela conhecia Arthur Weasley e sabia que era um homem bom e merecia um futuro bom. "Sirius Black" e "Severus Snape Adultos" e logo após "Sirius Black" e "Severus Snape", nesta parte Lily foi capaz de quase dar pulinhos de animação, ela já havia percebido os olhares de Severus para Sirius quando ele pensava que ninguém estava vendo e não eram exatamente de ódio, a ruiva ficou realmente tentada a entrar e conversar com Severus mesmo ele ja sendo adulto, eles sempre foram muito amigos, mas por não saber exatamente o que tinha acontecido durante todos esses anos que pulou ela achou melhor não. E se nesse meio tempo tivesse feito algo para Severus ou ele para ela? "John Lupin" e "Anthony Zabine" eram os proximos, Lily não ligou muito para o Zabine pois não tinha nenhum amigo com esse sobrenome, mas o Lupin lhe fez sorrir, ela já havia visto muitos daqueles olhares qua só pessoas apaixonadas dão no rosto de Anny para Remus e vice-versa, estava tão feliz por eles por terem tido apesar da timidez de Remus um final feliz. Continuando vinha a porta de seu quarto com James para que ela deu apenas um olhar raivoso e continuou sua "exploração". A proxima porta era totalmente vermelha como a sua e tinha o nome de "Cold Longbottom-Weasley" e "James Potter-Malfoy", nesta parte não conseguiu deixar de soltar uma pequena careta. Não tinha nada contra os Longbottom já que sua amiga de longa data Alice namorava um e muito menos com um Weasley, nãão, seu problema era com o Malfoy logo apos o Potter que tinha no nome de seu filho. Não que ela odiasse os Malfoy, nada disso, seu unico problema era que ela conhecia Lucius Malfoy, e sabia que daquele homem não poderia ter saido algo bom e muito menos de luz, coisa que Lucius Malfoy não tinha em nem um fio de cabelo. Mas deicidiu deixar isso para lá e continuar, o objetivo daquela "exploração" era lhe acalmar e se ficasse remoendo isso ia ficar mais irritada ainda. O lado esquerdo do corredor tinha ainda mais 2 portas, uma verde e vermelha com os nomes de "Theodore Nott" e "Ginevra Weasley" e como esses dois nomes não lhe diziam muito ela passou para a proxima porta que tinha uma coluna verde, uma coluna vermelha e uma coluna azul e no meio em tinta preta estava escrito "Sala Precisa", Lily não entendeu de primeira, mas logo a compreensão lhe atingiu e ela ficou feliz por ter um lugar onde pudesse ficar longe de Potter. Ao terminar o corredor havia uma grande porta de madeira escura, sem nenhuma pintura nem nomes e Lily decidiu ve-la depois, pela manhã, voltando para o começo do corredor para ver os nomes do lado direito.

Começava com "Rony Weasley" e "Luna Lovegood", provavelmente eram os pais dos meninos Weasley do quarto da frente. Logo ao lado os nomes "Kyara Snape-Black" e "Lucas Snape-Black" lhe trouxeram o brilho da felicidade que ao ver seu nome ao lado do de James havia perdido, seu amigo provavelmente estava muito feliz ao lado de Sirius! Depois vinha outro casal que lhe deixou ainda mais feliz: "Remus Lupin" e "Anny Miller Adultos" e logo do lado estava esses mesmos dois só que da sua epoca. A proxima porta não lhe disse nada porque não conhecia nenhum dos dois nem ninguém que ela conhecesse da sua epoca tinha esses sobrenomes "Hermione Granger" e "Blaise Zabine". Os proximos lhe deixaram feliz e com uma vontade imensa de entrar e perguntar a Neville o nome de sua mãe "Neville Longbottom" e "Jorge Weasley" tinham a tinta num perfeito dourado em cima da tinta vermelha e isso deixou Lily orgulhosa, mesmo não sendo seu filho, ela ficou muito feliz que Neville fosse da Grifinória e logo percebeu também que os Weasley eram uma família grande. Os proximos eram seu filho "Harry Potter" e "Draco Malfoy", ela achou o nome Harry lindo e não pode deixar de pensar que tinha muito bom gosto e provavelmente controle sobre a relação com James já que desde pequena ela pensava que gostaria de ter um filho com esse nome. Passou então para a proxima porta decidida a não pensar sobre o fato de seu unico filho estar se relacionando com o filho de Lucius Malfoy o garoto esnobe, metido e das Trevas de sua época. "Lief Potter-Malfoy" e "Sophie Nott" tinham seus nomes escritos em um azul para Lief e rosa para Sophie, a porta tinha duas colunas como as outras, mas as tintas eram um roxo escuro para Sophie e um verde esmeralda para Lief, na parte roxa escura, perto do nome de Sophie algumas borboletas encantadas e vassouras voavam. Já no verde esmeralda de Lief se destacava um calderão e alguns tubos de ensaio com ingredientes estranhos sendo colocados dentro do calderão, sempre terminando a mistura com bolinhas de sabão de diferentes formas e cores. Lily percebeu que provavelmente a porta foi feita com base no que as crianças gostavam, exatamente como aconteceu dentro do seu quarto com James.

Lily voltou para a porta de seu filho e olhou durante o que pareceu um milênio para o nome dele. Durante esse tempo o unico movimento que viu foi à porta do quarto ao lado ser aberta e Sophie sair de lá e ir para o quarto de seus pais. Mas antes que a coragem de bater na porta lhe viesse ela foi aberta sozinha, quer dizer por Draco Malfoy. O menino igualzinho ao pai olhou para Lily com raiva e empurrando ela ligeramente saiu e foi direto para a "sala comunal" daquele lugar.

Ao deixar a porta aberta Lilian foi capaz de ver seu filho de 16 anos sentado em uma cama das camas de casal daquele quarto com a cabeça sendo amparada por suas mãos. Parecia alguém que tinha o mundo nas costas. Mas mesmo sem entender muito, Lily foi ate seu filho e sentou-se ao seu lado, Harry balançou a cabeça e seu olhar parecia desamparado. Ele sussurrou um "mãe" que fez parecer com que ele estivesse com muita dor e a abraçou sem rodeios e Lily apesar de estar meio assustada com tudo aquilo correspondeu sentindo que era aquilo que o menino precisava. Os dois passaram um bom tempo assim.

- P. P. F. -

22:40hs

-Apaga essa luz, Granger! - isso foi o Zabine torrando com a paciencia de Hermione.

A garota todos os dias lia um trecho do seu livro preferido: Romeu e Julieta, mas quando ela finalmente achou seu quarto - que ja estava com seu baú lá dentro - o idiota do Zabine já estava por lá e quando ela sentou em sua cama e começou a ler o estupido começou a reclamar!

Então, depois de respirar fundo umas 45 mil vezes, Hermione se levantou e saiu do quarto indo para a Sala Comunal, onde não estava mais ninguém além dela, graças a Merlin! A menina se sentou num puf e passou uns bons 45 minutos lá, mas na verdade não leu nem uma pagina direito, tinha muito o que pensar.

- P. P. F. -

22h55hs

Lief estava chateado. Ele ja estava tentando dormir a uns bons 20 minutos depois que Sophie saiu apos lhe dar um beijo e ir para o quarto de seus pais dormir com eles. Lief já estava grandinho para dormir com os pais, mas quando deitou na cama e percebeu que seus pais não viram até ele como faziam todas as noites e lhe dariam um beijo de boa noite e contariam uma história para ele dormir ele ficou chateado, com seus pais é claro. Ele entendia que seus pais com aquela idade se odiavam, Papai Harry havia lhe explicado tudo, mas ele era filho deles! Isso devia valer ao menos uma trégua para lhe darem ao menos boa noite!

-Lief está tudo bem? Porque ta chorando? - a voz de seu irmão mais velho ressou por todo o quarto e Lief percebeu que chorava.

-Poque veio aqui, Jay? - foi a resposta do garoto.

-Eu e Cold decidimos pegar os malões com você e entregar para o pessoal, já que pelo jeito ninguem se preocupou com isso - ele sorriu e entrou junto com Cold e se sentou na cama do garoto - E também vim lhe desejar boa noite - ele limpou o rosto do menino.

-Ao menos você - a voz de Lief saiu amargurada

-Então quer dizer que o loirinho corajoso que eu conheço, que tem coragem até mesmo de conversar calmamente com um leão - James começou a fazer cosquinhas no menino - estava chorando porque papai e papai não vieram dar boa noite? - Lief começou a rir não aguentando - Não acreditoo. Foi isso mesmo?

-Foi... Para... Para Jay! - ele conseguiu fazer o irmão parar depois de muitas risadas - Eu não consigo dormir sem o boa noite do papai Harry e do papai Draco

-Bom, porque você não vai la e dá boa noite para eles. Eles dormem aqui do lado, sabia disso? É só ir lá bater na porta e dar boa noite - os olhinhos de Lief brilharam com uma ideia sendo formada na sua cabeça, ele podia fazer muito mais do que ir la e dar boa noite - Oh Merlin, será que eu estou vendo uma ideia maligna saindo de um simples boa noite? - disse James para seu irmão com voz repreensora mas o sorriso o deletava. Lief deu uma risadinha travessa e foi ate o canto do quarto onde havia deixado a bolsa com os baús e a abriu indo até seu irmão e pedindo para ele pegar seu ursinho de pelucia gigante Monti e seu pijama de coelinho

-Pra que você quer isso, Lief? - foi Cold que perguntou enquanto Jay pegava a varinha e a agitava la dentro recitando um Accio Monti. Mas sem responder Lief apenas deu um sorrisinho travesso de novo e pegando o pijama que seu irmão lhe estendia ele correu para o banheiro e saindo ele desarrumou mais o seu cabelo e pegando Monti que era maior do que ele, o garoto deu um beijo na bochecha de James e agradeceu por ter lhe dado àquela ideia e dando boa noite para os dois ele saiu e foi para o quarto ao lado. Ele respirou fundo e bateu na porta.

- P. P. F. -

22:15hs

Neville era um bom garoto. Muitos diziam que ele era um bobalhão, desastrado e outras ofensas. Mas Neville sabia que não era nada disso. Afinal, não caira na Grifinória por nada. Ele sabia que era desastrado, mas também sabia que não era só isso. Neville era leal, um otimo amigo e apesar de não ser imprudente ou corajoso como os outros Grifinórios, Neville tinha uma qualidade muito boa que quase ninguém tinha, ele aceitava as informações com facilidade. Quando tinha apenas 5 anos e perguntou a sua avó o porque de não ter pais como as outras crianças e soube da verdade ele a aceitou, sabendo que não poderia muda-la.

Por isso quando aquele menino dissera que era seu filho com Jorge Weasley ele aceitou, não estava nervoso, bravo, triste ou algo assim, ele estava apenas um pouco confuso. Achava que estava gostando de Luna, como poderia ter casado com Jorge?

Então, depois de processar a informação, Neville ao inves de ficar bravo simplesmente deitou no mesmo quarto que o ruivo e dormiu, esperando que talvez no dia seguinte aquele menino que dissera ser seu filho pudesse explicar a ele como tudo aquilo aconteceu.

- P. P. F. -

23:30hs

Remus (16) estava um pouco desconcertado. Aquilo tudo eram muito para sua cabeça! Mas quando finalmente se deitou e organizou os pensamentos na cabeça ele entendeu. Tinha um filho, um filho com Anny! Um filho que podia ter herdado sua licantropia. O garoto se levantou em um pulo, fazendo com que Anny abrisse seus olhos banhados de sono na cama ao lado.

-Remus? Esta tudo bem? - ela quase se levantou também, mas Remus a impediu empurrando-a de volta para cama, e fazendo-lhe carinho nos cabelos sussurrou:

-Está tudo bem Anny, vou lá fora um pouquinho e ja volto, ok? - Remus se perguntou se seu dia podia ficar mais estranho.

-Ok, então - Anny fechou os olhos e imediatamente começou a ressonar.

Remus se levantou e saiu do quarto sem fazer barulho, o que não adiantou muito, porque dois garotos, um moreno e um ruivo - ele não sabia os nomes porque não prestou muito atenção nos nomes depois do de seu filho - estavam na porta em frente ao seu quarto, os dois olharam assustados para ele ao som de sua porta se fechando.

-Ah, é você tio Remus - os dois se aliviaram visivelmente - Veio falar com John? - Remus assentiu.

-Então você bem que podia ajudar a gente - o moreno disse - estamos tentando achar um feitiço que coloque esses baús para dentro do quarto, mas não nos lembramos de nenhum útil - ele sorriu de um jeito travesso - estamos fazendo uma boa ação e levando os baús do pessoal até eles já que não tiveram a consideração com Lief de ir pegar - Remus corou um pouco já que ele estava incluido nesse "pessoal".

-Desculpe - ele murmurou baixinho, encabulado.

-Não se preocupe tio Remus, toooodos esquecemos - o ruivo sorriu, tentando soar acolhedor.

-Bom... acho que tudo bem então - Remus levantou a varinha e a girou em direção aos baús - Wingardium Leviosa .

-Tio Remmy, tu é o melhor! Nós nem lembramos desse feitiço, a tanto tempo que fizemos ele, lá no 1º ano - o moreno disse com um sorriso maroto, mostrando que ele ia usar essa pequena lembrança para alguma marotiçe. Remus deduziu que aquele, ou era filho de James ou neto - era estranho imaginar Pontas como vô.

-Nessas épocas de guerra, temos que lembrar ate mesmo o menor feitiço que possa ser útil em uma situação de perigo - a voz de Remus soara cansada, como se ele tivesse uns 60 anos em vez de 16 - o ruivo e o moreno percebendo a tristeza do tio tentaram o animar.

-Bom... acho que é por isso que somos tão desleixados com esse tipo de coisa, Cold - o moreno falou para o ruivo que agora Remus descobrira se chamar Cold.

-É, não temos nenhuma guerra para nos preocupar, certo James? - Cold sorriu exatamente como os gemêos sorriam quando estavam fazendo algo que não era certo.

-Certo! Somos apenas paz, marotices e diversão - James - o mesmo nome de seu amigo – completou.

-E porque mesmo, Dray da minha vida? - Cold sorriu como Jorge.

-Bom, eu achooo... Que é porque meu papai adorado e amado por todos, Harry James Potter-Malfoy, matou um tal bruxo muiiito ruim apenas com 17 anos! - James sorriu como Pontas quando ia fazer algo errado como provocar Tia Minnie durante a aula - E me disseram que ele teve ajuda de alguns bruxos maravilhosos e poderosos que receberam algumas Ordens de Merlin depois, você, meu querido amigo, se lembra que eram?

-Ohh, eu me lembroo Jay. Pelo que me disseram foram uns tais de Remus Lupin, Anny Miller, Sirius Black e mais alguns ai... - eles olharam de rabo de olho para Remus que estava estatico na frente da porta com o nome dele e de Anny, o teatrinho besta que fizeram tinha acabado

-Vo - ele engoliu em seco - Vocês estão falando sério?! - o queixo de Remus estava tremendo e James tinha certeza que ele ia cair a qualquer momento

-Obvio que sim! Não mentiriamos para você, tio Remmy - James sorriu - Agora vá dormir - ele piscou o olho - já tem informações o suficiente para digerir. Amanhã você fala com o Lupy, que tá dormindo com o An, que eu aconselho não acordar por ter uma personalidade completamente diferente quando acordado no meio da noite.

-Nós não estamos brincando, tio Remmy. Uma vez a retardada da Kya foi acordar ele de manhã, cedo para caramba com um grito e ela passou um mês inteiro sem falar nada além de:"Eu sou louca" ou "Tenho uma queda por tal pessoa" que normalmente era a mais feia da escola - Remus arregalou os olhos

-Sirius é igualzinho! - a voz dele saiu meio que assustada, como se soubesse o que alguém igual à Sirius podia fazer - Prefiro conversar com John amanhã mesmo, brigado pela dica James... ahn... posso te chamar de Jay, é muito estranho de chamar de James por causa do Pontas e tudo mais

-Mas é claro que sim, tio Remmy!

-Bom... obrigado pela dica, os dois - ele sorriu e abriu a porta, mas antes fechar ainda disse - Boa noite, Jay, Cold.

- P. P. F. -

23:20

Depois de muiiita enrolação, Lief finalmente conseguiu convencer os pais a juntare as camas para que ele dormisse com eles.

-Okay, vamos deixar algo claro Potter's, eu posso até aceitar dormir com você Potter na mesma cama, porque afinal de contas, parece que em algum tempo e espaço diferente desse eu vi algo de bom em você e me casei com tu, e nós tivemos um filho, e é somente por causa DELE que eu vou dormir com você, mas Lief, dormir com esse urso gigante na cama, não vai dar! - naquele momento Malfoy parecia muito mais com uma pessoa normal, do que com um pequeno Lord. Cabelo bagunçado, rosto meio amassado, expressão brava, mas sem aquele sorriso sárcastico caracteristico e sem o nariz empinado, só levemente, igualzinho a Lief "Acho que posso me acostumar com ele assim" Harry não teve como não pensar, mas logo que percebeu o que pensou tirou esse tipo de pensamento da cabeça.

-Mas papai! Eu quero dormir com você, com o papai e com o Monti! - Lief fez bico - Poooor favoooooor papaii! Além disso o Monti quer dormir com a gente! - ele levantou um pouquinho o ursinho pelos braços.

-Não quer não, o Monti quer dormir numa caminha muiiito especial que o papai vai fazer só pra ele dormir nela, tá bom meu loiro? - Draco se resignou em estar conversando com uma criança sobre onde o urso de pelúcia ia dormir e a única coisa que fez que parecia muiiito com o Malfoy arrogante foi um olhar rápido que mandou para Harry logo depois dessa fala, como se dissese "Se contar sobre isso para alguém, eu te mato!"

-Tá bom então papai, eu só vou dar um beijo de boa noite nele, pra o Monti não ter pessadelo, tá - os olhinhos verdes brilhavam com lagrimas não derramadas, mas o menino foi forte e deu um beijo estalado e beem molhado do urso e o entregou para o pai - Boa noite, Monti - Draco pegou o urso olhando para ele com um pouco de nojo e pegou uma cadeira que havia ali perto e tentou transfigura-la em uma cama pequena. Não deu certo. Ele tentou de novo, de novo e de novo e de novo. Nenhuma deu certo.

-Lief... O papai Harry vai fazer uma cama liinda para o Monti, tá bom? - Draco olhou feio para Harry - Né, papai Harry? - a voz dele deu medo.

-É claro, Lief - Harry deu uma risadinha frustrada e apontou para a cadeira dizendo rapidamente o feitiço e a transformando em uma caminha para o urso perfeita. Draco arregalou os olhos mas não fez nada além disso, levantou e pegou o urso o colocando em cima da caminha e indo se deitar.

-Pronto filho? Agora podemos dormir? - perguntou Harry

-Siiiiiiiiiim - Lief disse beem devagar e deu risadinhas de sua própria brincadeira, Harry e Draco não contiveram um pequeno sorrisinho de lado e Harry levantou a varinha e disse baixinho "Nox" apagando as luzes do quarto e abraçando o filho - Boa noite, papais - Lief falou baixinho.

-Boa noite, meu loiro - Harry disse ja com a voz sonolenta, "adotando" o apelido que Draco dera ao menino.

-Boa noite, filho - Draco disse agora já quase dormindo, o dia fora exaustivo.

-...Papais - Lief chamou baixinho como se perguntando se ainda estavam acordados.

-O que foi Lief? - Draco perguntou quase dormindo enquanto falava.

-Eu amo muiiiiiiiiito vocês, sabiam? - ele deu uma risadinha.

-Eu também te amo muiiiiiiiiiiiito, meu loiro, muiiiiito, muito mesmo - Harry disse o abraçando mais apertado e chegando mais perto do menino pequenininho.

-Eu também, Lie, amo você muiiiiiiito, mesmo que tenha conhecido você hoje, você é meu filho, e eu já o amo, como amo James - a voz de Draco estava embargada de emoções contraditorias. Ele nunca tivera aquele tipo de amor de pai e mãe, não sabia o que era mais sempre quis ter, ele não deixaria isso faltar nunca para Lief e nem mesmo para James, mesmo eles sendo filhos de Potter também.

-E Narcissa e Lilían? - ele perguntou baixinho - elas são só bebes agora mas são bem legais - Draco engasgou, mais filhos, Santo Merlin, ele e Potter eram o que? Maquinas de sexo?

-Sim, meu loiro, Narcissa e Lilían também, é obvio. Amamos todos vocês. São nosso filhos, como poderiamos não ama-los? - Harry respondou por Draco, quando percebeu que ele ainda estava um pouco chocado

-Eu amo muiiito vocês papais, muiiiito, muiiito, muito, muito... - e foi assim que ele dormiu.

Harry sorriu e se aconchegou perto do filho. Draco fez o mesmo e sem querer acabaram tocando as mãos, eles se olharam por alguns segundos, as iris prata e verde brilhando no quarto, a hostilidade tão caracteristica dos dois não existia ali com Lief junto. Harry que nunca teve uma familia, e nem achava que iria sobreviver por tempo o suficiente para ter uma queria muito que seu filho fosse feliz e com todo amor do mundo, e se Draco, por coencidencia pai de Lief, também queria isso ele não iria criar confusão, Lief iria ser muito feliz.

-Muito, muito - Lief sussurrou durante o sono e Draco e Harry riram juntos do menino, compartilhando aquele momento intimo de verdadeiros sentimentos a mostra. Os dois deitaram a cabeça no travesseiro ainda se olhando, e, como se estivessem conspirando juntaram os dedos enlaçando a mãos em cima da barriga de Lief, enlaçando também naquele momento suas próprias vidas. Não foi preciso palavras. Dava pra sentir no ar. Toda aquela conspiração em constante movimento para a felicidade daquele serzinho em volta dos braços dos dois.

- P. P. F. -

N./a.: ¹ Todos aqui sabem que amortentia é uma poção do amor que quando feita tem o cheiro diferente para cada pessoa, sendo os cheiros que ela mais gosta juntos. O spray seria algo que não tem efeito como poção, mas continua com o cheiro, entenderam?


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo Quatro:**

-Bom dia, pai - Lucas entrou na sala comunal onde Severus (Ad.) já estava, fazendo um leite com chocolate para si - Ah! Esse não seria o "Achocolatado com marshmallow especial do Tio Sev"?! Não sabia que a história desse chocolate fosse tão antiga! - Severus o olhou de rabo de olho enquanto mexia o leite e colocava o marshmallow dentro da panela no fogão.

-Esta me chamando de velho indiretamente, moleque? - apesar do "moleque" o tom de voz de Severus era quase... Amável. Lucas deu uma risadinha e fez que não com a cabeça, enquanto sentava em uma das cadeiras da bancada - Porque acordou tão cedo ahñ... Lucas, não? - Severus olhou o relógio na parede oposta, verificando que ainda eram umas 7:30.

-É um hábito. Acho que puxei você em relação a isso. E sim, é Lucas - o menino cheirou o ar alto e soltou um gemido de prazer pelo cheiro bom de chocolate derretido que se estendia pela sala - Faz um pra mim também, pai? - de onde estava Lucas pode ver Severus dando um pequeno sorrisinho de lado.

-Estou fazendo o bastante para um batalhão, porque sei que só o cheiro vai acordar algumas pessoas que também vão querer.

-Isso foi um modo indireto de se elogiar? - ele imitou o pai.

-Pronto, terminei! - Severus desligou o fogão com um movimento de mão mesmo e pegou três canecas, se servindo, ignorando de proposito a pergunta.

-Porque três?

-Não seja egoísta menino, e leve um pouco para sua irmã, Kyara, acho.

-Falando de mim, hein! Sei que sou linda e maravilhosa, mas não precisam falar de mim, assim tão constantemente! - Kyara entrou na sala, ainda de pijamas - ao contrario de Lucas, que estava arrumado com um moletom e uma camisa branca sem estampa - E com uma cara de sono meio amassada, bem engraçada, segurando em uma das mãos um ursinho pequeno de pelúcia e com o cabelo todo despenteado.

-Acordou cedo, Ky, que milagre foi esse? - perguntou vendo a irmã sentar-se ao seu lado.

-O cheiro do chocolate do papai estava indo até o quarto e me acordou - ela já foi pegando uma das canecas - Obrigado pelo chocolate, papai. E bom dia.

-Hum... Que cheiro bom é esse? - Harry entrou com Lief no colo, os dois totalmente arrumados e despertos, já Draco que era "puxado/arrastado" por Lief, estava com outras roupas sem ser o pijama, mas parecia estar dormindo enquanto se arrastava pelo chão, o cabelo uma bagunça total e o rosto ainda estava meio amassado.

-Chocolate com marshmallow, quer? Papai fez o suficiente para todos - Kyara já foi oferecendo, sem nem ligar para a cara fechada de Severus assim que Harry entrou.

-É o choco com coisinha branca do tio Sev?! Eu quelooo! Papais vocês tem que toma, é muiiiiiiiiiiiiito booom! - Lucas riu ao ver a cara surpresa de seu pai.

-Lá no futuro, todas as crianças que tem qualquer tipo de relacionamento com você, papai ou nossos tios, são meio que "batizados" pelo seu chocolate com 2 anos - Severus arregalou ainda mais os olhos enquanto ouvia isso, via Harry e Draco se sentarem lado a lado sem discutirem e Lief ir para o colo de Draco, como se isso fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo, e pelas caras de Lucas e Kyara, era.

-Tio Sev, coloca pá mim? - o menininho apontou para dois copinhos de criança no armário de vidro em cima da pia. Severus automaticamente relaxou o rosto e foi pegar os dois copos. Mostrou os dois para o menininho deixando-o escolher. Um era verde bem escuro, com desenhos em prata de cobras bonitinhas, o outro era vermelho escuro com desenhos em dourado de um leão.

-Qual dos dois, ahñ... - ele pensou por um segundo e não conseguindo se lembrar, percebeu que Potter mexia os lábios repetindo algo - Lief?

-Eu quero o vede, tio - Severus não pode deixar de dar um sorrisinho de lado pela escolha, colocou o copinho verde na bancada e jogou um pouco de chocolate no copinho, indo pegar uns pequenos marshmallows para colocar a mais no chocolate do menino, fechou o copinho e já ia entregando o copo para o menino quando do nada, Potter e Draco deram um grito.

-Nãããão/Ele vai se queimar, Professor! - os dois gritaram juntos, dando um susto em Severus que quase derrubou o copo.

-Credo gente, precisava desse escândalo todo? - Kyara ficou indignada.

-Desculpa... Professor, o senhor conhece algum feitiço que deixe o leite morno? Deve ter algo parecido em poções... - Harry pegou o copo e o colocou na bancada, longe das mãos do menino - Espere um momentinho, Lie. Está quente e você pode se queimar.

-Isso, meu loiro, seu pai Potter é meio retardado às vezes, mas dessa vez ele está certo, esta bem? - Draco falou com o filho, enquanto arrumava os cabelos com uma das mãos e segurava Lief com a outra.

-Acho que conheço algo assim, DRACO - Severus pegou a varinha e apontou para o copo sussurrando algo, ele pegou no copo e percebeu que ele estava mais frio - Pronto - e passou o copo para Lief que bebeu o leite como se fosse o leite dos deuses.

-Padrinho, posso falar com você a sós por um momento? - Draco pediu calmamente pegando o filho no colo enquanto levantava e passando-o para Harry, que o colocou no colo com o maior prazer, já começando uma conversa com o filho sobre qualquer bobeira. Severus assentiu e foi para o sofá com Draco.

-O que foi Dray? - a cara dele mostrava preocupação.

-Padrinho, eu sei que o senhor está bravo porque descobriu que casou com o louco do Black, e que esta meio atordoado com seus filhos, mas eu quero pedir um favor - a voz de Draco estava preocupando Severus, parecia que ele sabia que ia pedir algo quase impossível para ele - Meu filho, Lief e até mesmo James, não tem noção de como as coisas são por aqui, eles não sabem que eu e Potter temos essa rixa e nem que o senhor não gosta do Potter, e eu... Bem, o senhor sabe que minha paixão sempre foi crianças, e eu sei que até mesmo você se derreteu um pouco pelo meu loiro. E eu realmente não queria que ele soubesse sobre tudo isso, não quero faze-lo chorar, afinal o pequeno só tem 4 anos, então... Será que o senhor podia esquecer essa rixa que tem com Potter? Pelo menos na frente dele? Eu e Potter conversamos ontem e decidimos esquecer nossas rixas, porque o sonho de Potter, pelo que parece sempre foi ter uma família, então decidimos que pelo bem de Lief e James iremos esquecer totalmente nossas rixas. O senhor pode fazer isso por mim?

-Papaaai, que blincar com a gente? Eu e papai vamos bicar lá fora, que i? - o loiro chamou da cozinha.

-Só um momentinho, Lie - Draco olhou sério para o padrinho, que entendendo a dimensão que tudo aquilo tinha para seu afilhado assentiu.

-Por você, Draco...

-Okay - ele levantou e foi até onde Harry e Lief estavam sorrindo.

**- P. P. F. -**

Theodore acordou sorrindo. E isso já mudou totalmente seu dia. Até descobrir aquele pequeno serzinho de cabelos ruivos como os seus e olhos chocolates no dia anterior, sua vida havia sido uma porcaria total. Seus pais eram comensais e queriam que ele fosse também, sempre constantemente o ameaçando, sendo que ele não o queria. Cairá na Sonserina somente porque ameaçara o chapéu, que queria lhe colocar na Corvinal, era um Sonserino de meia-tigela, de Hogwarts inteira as únicas pessoas que realmente gostavam dele e o protegiam quando algo de errado lhe acontecia eram Draco, Blay e Amanda, a menina por quem até ontem estava apaixonado. Isso mesmo, até ontem, quando uma menininha de cabelos ruivos cacheados de 3 aninhos caiu de uma luz vermelha do teto e disse que ele era seu pai junto a Gina Weasley, sua mãe. Loucura, né? Mas quem estuda em Hogwarts tem que se acostumar com toda essa loucura do dia-a-dia. Ele até que aceitou bem. Teve uma pequena briga com Gina no dia anterior, mas no final decidiram que iam ser amigos, apenas pela filha. Mas assim que Sophie entrou no quarto, dizendo querer dormir com eles, abraçada a um coelhinho de pelúcia, toda a irritação que estava sentindo antes se esvaziou por total e a menininha a sua frente tomou seus pensamentos por total. E foi por isso que acordou sorrindo.

-Papa... vamô comê? - a menina perguntou sonolenta ainda, mas já acordada.

-Vamos sim, querida. Já acordou a Gina? - ele levantou com lerdeza sem estar totalmente desperto ainda.

-Vô acoda ela agola - ele sorriu para a menina deitada na sua cama.

-Acorda ela com carinho, enquanto eu vou me arrumar, ta bom? - a menina assentiu e Theo foi para o banheiro com uma muda de roupa se trocar e escovar os dentes.

Assim que ele saiu viu Gina levantando do mesmo jeito que ele, cabelos bagunçados, rosto meio amassado e olhos sonolentos. Não pode deixar de pensar que ela ficava fofa daquele jeito. Principalmente com aquele pijama de coelhinho que ela estava usando.

-So, deixa mamãe se trocar e vamos lá no seu quarto arrumar você? - ele a pegou no colo - Deixar você igualzinha uma princesa?

-Eu ja sou pincesa, papa!

-Oh, esqueci. Você é a princesa do papa, não é? - ela sorriu sapeca e assentiu.

-Quando vocês voltarem batam na porta antes, viu? - Gina falou rindo da conversa deles. Era quase como um casal normal, numa rotina normal. Quase.

-Okay, mama - e os dois saíram.

**- P. P. F. -**

-Bom dia, cambada de gente! - Sirius e James chegaram chegando ao salão comunal.

-Bom dia, pai/papai - Lucas e Kyara responderam no automático do sofá, assistindo a TV absorvidos pela programação.

-Nossa, ignorem a minha pessoa, eu não ligo! - os dois deram de ombros, nem ligando - Seus filhos não são educados, Almofadinhas.

-Eles só ignoraram quem não faz tanta diferença assim no mundo, Potter - Severus (16) respondeu também absorto na TV.

-Isso quer dizer que eu faço diferença no mundo na sua opinião, Snape?

-Não, mas parece que meu eu mais velho não concorda comigo e decidiu fazer uma besteira e se casar com você e ter 2 filhos! – Severus (16) já estava se irritando.

-Dois não, quato - Sophie falou em um dos puf's no colo da Gina.

-O QUE?! QUATRO?! - Sirius e Severus (16) gritaram juntos.

-Okay, okay. Vamos parar com a briga, sim? Ninguém precisa ver briga de casal logo de manhã, por favor - Lily entrou sorrindo no salão comunal junto com Ryan, vendo a briguinha entre Sirius e Severus começar, e não conseguiu não pensar que eles eram muiiito bestas de não verem como ficavam lindos juntos, e como combinavam. Os dois se olharam bravos, e segundos depois olharam para o lado. Sirius sentou-se ao lado de Kyara começando uma conversa sobre o que era aquilo que estava passando na TV e Pontas se sentou do lado de Lilían no sofá.

-Ela tem razão, sabe? Acabamos de acordar! - Ryan se jogou em um puf do lado de Gina e Sophie - E ai, Sophi? Curtindo muito seus pais com 16 anos? - a ruivinha deu um sorriso enorme.

-MUIIIIITO, papa é muiiiito legal e não me deu bonca quando eu fiquei bincando com a agua, e a mama é muiiiiiiiiiito divetida! - ela pulou para o colo do menino.

-So, cadê seu papai?

-Ele ta lá fola - ela apontou sorridente para a "sacada de chão" aberta lá na frente - Junto com o Lief, tio Harry, tio Draco e tio Sev.

-Olha lá, Lily, nosso filho ta lá fora, você não quer ir lá falar com ele?

-Nem precisa, ele ta entrando - Gina apontou para a janela onde Harry entrava com Lief de mãos dadas, Draco e Theo do lado deles, Severus vindo atrás.

Harry viu a mãe e o pai e meio que estancou no meio do caminho para o sofá, fazendo com que Severus, distraído com Lief batesse nele com tudo o levando para o chão, junto com Lief.

-Aiiii - Harry disse debaixo de Severus, tentando o empurrar e não machucar seu menino - Professor, o senhor poderia, por favor, sair de cima de mim? - bem nesse momento eles ouviram uma gargalhada masculina exageradamente alta da porta do salão comunal, o que assustou todos e denunciou a presença de outras duas pessoas na sala.

-Professor Snape, nunca o vi tão distraído! O que aconteceu? Foi atacado por Zonzóbulos enquanto andava? Isso é muito comum na China, sabia?

-Não, srta. Lovegood, não sabia e estou completamente interessado em saber, mas em outra hora, sim? - a educação sarcástica de Severus deu uma vontade imensa à Lily de rir, mas ela segurou o riso quando viu o olhar cortante que Severus (16) lhe mandou.

Severus se levantou bravo consigo por estar tão distraído na frente de seus alunos e lançou um olhar ferino a James e Sirius que estavam rindo, assim como Cold que estava na porta ao lado de Luna, Kyara e Lucas seguravam o riso com muito esforço assim como Theo, Gina, Lily e Ryan, enquanto Sophie e Draco riam também, sem se importar com o olhar de Severus.

Harry se levantou dolorido e ajudou o filho que estava com os olhos lacrimejando a levantar também, a mãozinha dele estava vermelha por causa do puxão que Harry deu-lhe sem querer quando o puxou para baixo e ao tocá-la pode sentir seu pequeno estremecendo com a dor, mas corajosamente não se afastou.

-Malfoy, pare de rir e me ajude com Lief! - Harry pegou o menino no colo e foi em direção ao sofá, sem se permitir ficar abalado pela visão da mãe e do pai e sentando ao lado de Sirius colocou o menino de frente para ele e sentado em suas pernas, o olhou firme e foi logo perguntando.

-Onde dói filho? Seja sincero comigo, para que eu possa fazer a dor parar ok? - Lief assentiu e mostrou a palma da mão puxada para os dois pais (Draco havia sentado pouco depois).

-Dói a mão, e aqui - ele apontou para as pernas.

-Só ai, querido? - Draco perguntou também preocupado, a mão de seu pequeno estava ficando inchada. O menino assentiu.

-De 0 a 10, Lie, de quanto é a sua dor? - Ryan ajudou.

-Humm... A mão - ele fez cinco com os dedinhos - 5 e as pena: 3 - e fez o numero com os dedos novamente.

-Bom, não parece ter sido algo serio. Leve-o para o quarto e lhe dê um banho quente para que relaxe e pare de doer e acho que ficará tudo bem - surpreendentemente quem falou foi Luna que parecia aérea a tudo, mas ainda assim ali. Todo a olharam estranho, menos Ryan, Cold, Sophie e Lief - O que foi?! Sou corvinal afinal de contas, sei o que estou falando!

-Ela tem razão, Potter, ele só caiu afinal. Um banho e uma poção fraca para dor resolverá tudo – Severus (16) se pronunciou pela primeira vez desde a briga com Sirius. Severus (Adt.) assentiu concordando e Harry se sentiu mais seguro de fazer o que Luna falou, levantando com o filho no colo anunciou que ia o levar para tomar banho e depois voltava, saindo logo em seguida em direção ao quarto de Lief com Draco em seu encalço.

-O que aconteceu com Harry? - Rony perguntou saindo do quarto a tempo de ver somente Harry indo para o quarto.

-Nada de mais, Ron - Luna respondeu o que deixou de algum modo Ron envergonhado.

-Huuum, que cheiro bom de chocolate é esse? - o cheiro do chocolate quente de Severus já estava quase sumindo, mas Ron sendo do jeito que era conseguiu sentir.

-Agora que você falou... - Ryan cheirou o ar.

-É o do choco com coisinha blanca do tio Sev! Eu queeeelo - Sophie saiu do colo de Ryan e foi em direção a Severus - Tioo Sev, dá um pouquinho? - ela pediu com uma carinha tão meiga que nem Voldemort conseguiria negar. Theo a pegou no colo.

-E o por favor, Sophie? - Theo a olhou feio, ele sabia como Snape era, e não queria que sua filha levasse um olhar mortal "daqueles" de Snape e começasse a chorar.

-Não... Tudo bem, eu fiz pra todos mesmo - Theo o olhou incrédulo, assim como Gina, Rony, James e Sirius - Enquanto estamos? - ele começou a contar. Kyara, Lucas, ele com 16 anos, Potter, Black, Weasley, Lovegood, Lily, Sophie, Weasley-femêa, Theo, Cold e Ryan - 14 então. Vou esquenta-lo, enquanto isso - Severus foi até a cozinha e abrindo o armário lançou um feitiço em 12 copos que foram cada um em direção a uma pessoa da sala. O de Sophie e o dele ele mesmo pegou indo ate Sophie depois de ligar o fogo e dar à ela o copinho vermelho com desenhos de leões e que a enfeitiçou a deixando fascinada. Theo sorriu para o professor, agradecendo com os olhos.

-Achei que eu não fazia diferença no mundo, Snape - Lily olhou brava para James que procurava briga, mas Severus apenas respondeu com suavidade, nem ao menos se deixando abalar.

-Não fui eu que disse isso, Sr. Potter, foi o Severus mais novo, que não tem toda a experiência de vida que eu tenho até hoje e não tinha ideia do que estava falando - a voz dele foi tão calma, que nem Severus (16) se importou dele estar falando assim dele mesmo.

Severus (Adt.) havia pensado muito antes de dormir no quarto sozinho, e chegou a conclusão que se se comporta como de tarde, quando começou a tirar pontos dos Grifinórios, estaria provando a eles que não havia mudado em nada e que ainda era aquele adolescente imponente de antes, o que era mentira. Ele havia mudado. Passara por coisas que aqueles dois nem poderiam imaginar, vira coisas que nunca queria ter visto, e ainda assim sobrevivera, e ele tinha certeza que não fora para brigar com Grifinórios que voltaram do tempo de sua época adolescente.

Ele não era mais aquela criança que se escondia no armário durante as brigas de seu pai com sua mãe, para que não fosse atingido por nenhuma peça da decoração, ou para que não o envolvessem na briga. E muito menos aquele adolescente bobinho de antes que achava que conhecia o ódio e a força. Ele era adulto agora, e depois de tudo que passara, não tinha sentido ficar brigando com crianças. Ele passara tudo àquilo por um motivo, a morte de sua querida Lily, sua melhor amiga, e a prisão injusta de seu amor adolescente. Porque ele sabia que havia sido injusta, já tinha visto Rabicho passeando pela mansão do Lord, mas Sirius, nunca. Ele era o único adulto no meio daquele monte de crianças perdidas, por enquanto e tinha que agir como tal, não como uma criança birrenta que quando tem o poder nas mãos, faz de tudo para esfregar na cara do outro. Ele não era assim, havia aprendido a ser adulto e agir como tal a duras penas, e não ia voltar tudo atrás, somente porque descobrira que em algum ponto de seu futuro iria casar com uma pessoa que lhe odiava e que tinha duas crianças com ele. Muito menos porque o passado viera lhe bater a porta. NÃO! Ao contrario, era agora mesmo que devia agir com responsabilidade! Aquelas crianças estavam sob sua tutela e ele devia cuidar deles. Sem se deixar abalar como eles, para que eles não se perdessem mais ainda em meio aquela guerra, como ele se perdeu naquela idade.

**- P. P. F. -**

-Lief eu agradeceria se você parasse quieto!

Harry e Draco haviam conversado com Lief, que disse que era capaz de tomar banho sozinho, mas que queria que os papais ajudassem por ainda estava com muita dor, Draco e Harry nem hesitaram em entrar no banheiro de criança do quarto de Lief com Sophie e dar um banho no menino. Mas agora, Harry se perguntava se realmente não era melhor ele ter ido sozinho, porque dar banho em criança, principalmente naquele banheiro tentador para qualquer criança, com bolhas que faziam formas de animas, cores por todas as paredes, uma banheira que mais parecia uma piscina, toalhas de animas que se mexiam e faziam sons de bichos e com um shampoo colorido com as cores do arco-íris. Lief como qualquer outra criança ficou encantado e começou a jogar agua para todo lado.

-Papai, papai, olha essa! - ele apontou para uma bolha verde em forma de leão - Guifinólia e Sonselina juntoo - o menino estava realmente animado e Harry estava com um pouco de dificuldade em lavar o cabelo dele - Como vocês papais!

-Sim, sim, Lie, agora pare quieto para que o shampoo não caia nos seus olhos, porque se cair vai doer muiiito - Draco conseguiu conter o menino que não gostou da ideia de sentir dor.

-Pronto, terminamos - Harry levantou e olhou para si mesmo, estava encharcado e Draco não possuía nem um respingo de água - Oh mundo injusto - Lief riu mesmo sem entender muito e Harry não pode evitar rir junto - Bom, eu vou ficar, tomar um banho e trocar de roupa, e Draco arrruma você, tá bom Lief? - o menino assentiu, se levantando na banheira sem nenhum cuidado e quase caiu, mas Draco o segurou já com uma toalha felpuda nos braços.

-Oops, cuidado meu loiro - ele enrolou o menino todinho na toalha cheia de vaquinhas que faziam "Muuuu" e cachorrinhos que latiam. O levantou no colo e deixando Harry sozinho no banheiro foi para o quarto do menino, fechando a porta e colocando Lief na cama dele - Espere aqui, está bem?

-Okaay - ele assentiu balançando as pernas, olhando seu papai abrir sua bolsa e girar a varinha la dentro, murmurando um "Accio bolsa do Lief" que veio direto para sua mão. Ele a abriu e jogou todas as roupas na cama, logo depois as arrumando com magia dentro da estante de seu filho.

-Pronto! - ele sorriu satisfeito consigo mesmo e pegando uma roupa para Lief.

Ele colocou em cima da cama uma cuequinha preta, um shorts jeans escuro e uma camisa azul escura com um monte de cachorrinhos de todas as raças bem leve por conta do calor.

-Agora é só arrumar você - Draco colocou o menino de pé na cama o segurando - Levante a perninha - ele levantou uma delas obedecendo ao pai que foi colocando a cuequinha nele, depois o shorts e por fim a camisa - Pronto, meu príncipe está lindo! - ele pegou um chinelinho branco com desenhos de dragões em preto e colocou Lief sentado e deu o chinelo a ele, indo pegar o pente para não deixar aquele ninho na cabeça dele, mas pentear não deu resultado, continuou no mesmo estado bagunçado que o de Potter, Draco não pode evitar um suspiro ao perceber isso.

-Papai - ele chamou quando percebeu que o pai havia terminado de tentar pentear o cabelo dele - 'Fá' um favo pá mim? - Draco olhou bem para seu menino, tentando descobrir as intenções por trás daquelas palavras, mas a única coisa que via foi o olhar inocente do menino e assentiu - Pega o Coti pá mim?

-Coti mor? Quem é? - Lief apontou para o dragãozinho de pelúcia que Draco havia colocado em cima da estante - Aquele é o Coti? - o menino assentiu e Draco sorrindo foi pegar o dragão para o filho o entregando e já o pegando no colo e o levando para a sala, esquecendo completamente de Potter. Seu filho estava feliz e era isso que importava.

**- P. P. F. -**

-Huuuuum... Que cheiro de chocolate do tio Sev é esse!? Não achei que ele fosse tão velho - James (P-M) entrou animado como nunca ja se jogando ao lado de Ryan num dos puf's o fazendo reclamar que havia muitos outros lugares para ele se jogar e que não precisava ser "em cima dele" o que era um completo exagero e que Jay ignorou.

-Eu disse o mesmo! - a felicidade que ficou estampada no rosto de James ao ouvir isso foi tanta que até mesmo Lucas, que falou a frase se espantou. Ryan, que sabia da paixão do amigo lhe deu um cutucão para mostrar que estava dando muita bandeira, o que fez James diminuir um pouco o sorriso.

-Eu quero um pouco, tio! - Severus assentiu de onde estava e mandou um copo voando em direção a James - Nossa, meu pai ainda não acordou! É muito estranho acordar antes dele, o normal é acordar antes do papai Draco, mas o pai é estranho.

-Na verdade seus pais e seu irmão acordaram faz tempo, Jay! Só que Lief caiu e tio Harry e tio Draco foram dar um banho quente nele para a dor passar - Kyara apenas avisou o amigo e voltou a conversar com Carlos que estava ao lado dela com uma cara meio amassada de sono, por ter acordado a pouco tempo.

-Tia Mione! - James deu um gritinho ao vê-la ao no sofá também, em vez de nas prateleiras lendo algum livro - Que milagre te ver reunida com a família em vez de estar com algum li... - ele perdeu toda a animação ao ver que ela tinha um livro no colo - Esquece... - Mione teve a decência de corar, e todos não puderam deixar de rir.

-Pronto, meu pequeno esta tomado banho! - Draco chegou sozinho, só com Lief no colo e Harry não era visto perto dele.

-Dê a ele um gole pequeno dessa poção para ele - Severus que agora estava do lado de Lily, conversando com ela sobre qualquer bobeira, enquanto Pontas havia sentado do lado de Kyara e Sirius.

Severus (16) depois de ver seu eu mais velho agir com tanta responsabilidade percebeu que não podia ficar agindo como se tivesse 5 anos e rejeitando aquela informação de que havia se casado com Black. Além disso, devia estar feliz, não? Casara com a pessoa que pelo menos durante 5 anos estivera apaixonado. Por isso que decidiu dar a poção a Malfoy, que apesar de tudo era filho também de seu amigo Lucius Malfoy.

-Valeu, padrinho - Severus(16) arregalou os olhos, essa era uma informação que ele desconhecia. E Severus (Adt.) que assistia tudo de longe, na cozinha, não pode deixar de sorrir de lado, ao ver seu eu pequeno arregalar os olhos com a descoberta de que era padrinho de Draco. Exatamente do mesmo jeito que ficara quando Lucius pediu a ele para ser padrinho de seu herdeiro.

-Lie! - Jay levantou correndo e pegou o menino no colo dando um cascudo nele de fraquinho - Eai, como foi o plano? - James claramente se referia a ideia de ir ao quarto dos pais de noite que James "sem querer" deu ao irmão, sussurrando.

-Um suesso! - ele falou meio erradinho, sussurrando também, mas como criança é inocente, nem percebeu que o sussurro dele dava para ouvir por todos, até mesmo Severus, lá na cozinha o ouviu - Fiz os doi dolmirem na mema cama comigo - ele fez biquinho - Mas papai Daco não deixou a gente dolmi com o Monti também.

-Aquele troço era gigante! Obvio que eu não ia deixar a gente dormir com aquele urso gigante no meio! - Draco sentou do lado de Lief e o colocou no colo, por algum motivo ele tinha que ter ele sempre bem perto para que pudesse confirmar que ele estava ali mesmo, que não era mentira que ele teria uma família que não fora imposta por seu pai, ou até mesmo que sobreviveria a guerra e teria uma família, ela sendo imposta ou não - Agora abra a boca Lie, eu preciso que você tome isso aqui para a dor passar.

-Mas... - Draco olhou para ele repreensor e repetiu - Vamos Lief, você sabe que tem que tomar um pouquinho.

-Tá... - ele abriu a boca e Draco despejou um pouquinho do conteúdo da poção, parando quando Severus (16) falou que era o bastante.

-Pronto viu! Não morreu, morreu? - Lief fez que não com a cabeça enquanto fazia uma careta por causa do gosto ruim.

-Malfoy, o que você fez com Harry?! - Ron finalmente percebeu que Harry não voltara com Malfoy, como esperado.

-Nada, Wease- Weasley, Lief apenas o molhou muito durante o banho e ele foi trocar de roupa e disse que ia aproveitar para tomar um banho também - Ron automaticamente relaxou, mas achou estranho que Malfoy tivesse falado com ele como uma pessoa normal, e ainda respondido a sua pergunta! Aquilo estava muiiito estranho.

-Bom dia - Blaise entrou com a cara amassada e roupa toda desarrumada se jogando do lado de Draco e voltando a dormir quase que instantaneamente, o que fez Hermione ficar muito brava, porque ele se jogara do lado de Malfoy e em cima de suas pernas, que estavam atras do puf onde ele se jogou.

-Sai dai, Zabine!

-Opa, alguém me chamou? - Anthony chegou à sala quase do mesmo jeito que o pai, só que mais arrumado e um pouco mais animado, apesar de que também se jogou nos puf's deitado.

-Tal pai, tal filho - Gina falou o que todos estavam pensando.

-Não se peucupe tia Mi, Thony pode se assim, mas Lucy é iguazinho a você, tia - Sophie chamou a atenção de todos.

-Bom, acorde ele, Srta. Granger e lhe diga que se quer dormir é para ir para o quarto! - Snape falou lá da cozinha, irritado pelo comportamento desprevenido de dormir na frente de pessoas que não conhecia bem, manchando a reputação de sua casa.

Hermione pela primeira vez concordou com o Severus e balançou Blaise ate ele acordar reclamando.

-Não enche, Zabine, além você é o errado aqui! Se quer dormir, vá para o quarto!

-Igualzinho ao que são quando mais velhos - Anthony não pode deixar de dizer, o que fez Hermione corar.

-Está bem, está bem, eu fico acordado - Blaise ignorou completamente o comentário de Anthony.

-BOM DIA! - Anny chegou completamente animada entrando no lugar e puxando um Remus sonolento em direção ao sofá, sentando ao lado de Sirius e logo começando uma conversa com Kyara e ignorando completamente Remus, que foi "acolhido" por Lucas, Sirius e James.

Pouco depois Harry chegou cheiroso e arrumado com roupas secas, e foi direto para o lado de James (P-M), sentindo a mesma necessidade que Draco tinha de confirmar que tudo aquilo era verdade. E como não quer nada foi perguntando o que fazia no futuro, ou quantos anos tinham na época dele, e essas coisas assim, que ou James respondia ou Lief.

-BOM DIA MAROTOS DA MINHA VIDA!- Jorge chegou do mesmo jeitinho que Anny, trazendo consigo Neville que parecia ainda estar meio dormindo.

-BOM DIA, TIO JOGE! - Sophie e Lief responderam animados.

Jorge riu e foi sentar ao lado da irmã e por muito pouco não sentou em cima de Theo que estava do lado dela, e ignorando completamente o fato de ter se metido no meio dos dois começou a conversar com os marotos que estavam no sofá e não nos puf's fazendo com que Gina ficasse muito brava.

-Jorge, você foi muito mal educado com Theo, peça desculpas a ele! Além disso, se queria conversar com os meninos se sente com eles! - Jorge olhou para a irmã como se ela tivesse o traído, por puro fingimento - e não me tente a lançar algum azaramento em você Jorge! Sabe que eu sou completamente capaz! - o menino ficou pálido e foi no mesmo momento sentar no sofá com os marotos murmurando um pedido de desculpas a Theo.

Neville riu e sentou-se ao lado de Cold, começando a conversar com ele e logo descobrindo que o filho também gostava de plantas emergiu em uma conversa que sempre que tentava ter com um de seus amigos eles se esquivavam por não gostarem do assunto.

Uns 10 minutos depois, John junto com Carlos entraram na sala, sentando cada um perto de seus pais. Carlos do lado de Luna e John perto de Remus. Severus mandou alguns copos para o pessoal que havia chegado e avisou que estava fazendo e que era para ficar com o copo.

-Pronto! Terminei o chocolate - ele pegou a panela e levou um pouquinho para cada um, lançando um feitiço na panela, só não a mandando colocar nos copinhos de Lief e Sophie porque precisava do feitiço para não ficar muito quente. Mas assim que a panela terminou de colocar o chocolate no copo de todos foi até os dois, colocou um pouco no copinho vermelho de Sophie e Severus (Adt.) pediu para ela esperar um pouquinho antes de tomar e lançou o feitiço no copinho dela a autorizando logo depois a beber, o que ela fez depressa, repetiu o processo com Lief e quando ia colocar um pouco no seu copo, o quadro sumiu deixando a vista 4 pessoas.

-Bom dia a todos - Dumbledore entrou com Sirius, Anny e Remus.

Todos adultos e com rostos bem confusos ao ver todo aquele monte de gente ali.

**- P. P. F. -**

N/a: Então, pessoas, eu disse que ia postar o cap. de P. P. F., não? Só não foi tããão rápido quanto eu queria. Bom eu já comecei a fazer o próximo capitulo e espero mesmo que vocês gostem desse! Eu simplesmente adorei escrever sobre o Lief e a Sophie, e claro amo de paixão escrever sobre o Sev! Bom era só isso, espero que gostem, e prometo que assim que eu conseguir pensar num modo de colocar minhas idéias para O. d. E. eu posto, okay?

**IMPORTANTE!**

Vocês devem ter percebido que eu não respondi nenhuma review, então, não foi porque não quis, ou porque sou mal-educada ou algo assim, okay? Eu amo de todo o meu coração receber uma review, o problema é que eu não sei responder! Não sou boa em inglês, então só para postar uma fic na primeira vez eu quase me matei. Então, se alguém se sentiu ofendido por eu não ter lhe respondido, peço desculpas, não foi minha intenção ofender ninguém e agradeceria muito se alguém estivesse disposto a me ensinar como responde.

Bom, era isso, espero que gostem. Beijooos.


	6. Chapter 6

N/a: Vou começar esse cap. pedindo desculpas pelo atraso, que foi enooooooorme, mas eu estava com um bloqueio gigaaantesco nessa fic, assim como na Olhos de Esmeralda, mas essa aqui me veio agora e eu não consegui parar de escrever. Eu já vou avisando também, que esse cap. é meio chatinho... Eu sinceramente não gostei muito do que saiu, mas tudo estava ai precisava acontecer, espero que entendam. Eu sei também que no final tem uma cena melosa praaa caramba, mas é que, bom, eu tenho um relacionamento muito bom com minha mãe e eu sempre fiquei imaginando como foi para o Harry crescer como ele cresceu, sem ninguém que lhe dissesse que o amava, e eu acho que depois de muiiito pensar em tirar essa cena, eu conclui que ela é necessária, tanto o Draco, quanto o Harry precisavam daquilo, e por isso peço que me perdoem, principalmente porque é bem provável que nesse começo de fic isso aconteça mais vezes, essas cenas melosas.

Outra coisa que eu quero avisar é sobre a linguagem de Lief e Sophie, eu tentei deixar como as crianças entr anos que eu conheço falam, mas não sei se ficou bom, ou se alguém consegue entender, e se alguém não conseguir, me avise e eu traduzo, ok?

Beeeeijos...

E...

"_Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom." _

- P. P. F. -

**Quinto Capitulo – **_**"Com o coração e com a alma..."**_

-Ahñ... Bom dia... ahñ... Diretor?- Carlos respondeu meio perguntando.

-Percebo que todos já estão aqui. Que bom. - Dumbledore olhou diretamente para Severus e seu rosto imediatamente iluminou-se ao o ver com uma panela na mão e sentir o cheiro de chocolate pelo ar - Oh, Severus, por favor, coloque um pouco dessa maravilha em liquido que você faz em um copo para todos nós também - Severus assentiu, e foi buscar os copos, tentando não encarar Sirius.

-Oii, velinho bonzinho que deixô gente fica 'qui! - Sophie já tinha levantado e ido ficar frente a frente com Dumbledore para admirar a barba enorme do diretor.

-Olá pequena Sophie, como vai? - ela deu um sorriso enorme.

-Beeem! Meu papa e minha mama daqui são muiiiiiito legal! Tô me divetindo muiiiiiito - ela ainda não tinha tirado o olho da barba de Dumbledore o que o fez rir.

-Se quiser tocar pode tocar Sophie - ela olhou diretamente para ele com os olhinhos arregalados.

-Pode memo? - ele assentiu - Que looooco - ela colocou a mão na barba dele e franziu a testinha - não é algodão doce - ela parecia decepcionada - É como cabelo...

-Hum... - Dumbledore a pegou no colo e foi se sentar na poltrona, enquanto fazia um gesto com a mão para Sirius, Remus e Anny, indicando para que eles também se sentassem - Você gosta de algodão doce?

-Gotoo muiiiito, palece nuvem!

-E de que cor você gosta?

-Roxo.

-Então vou pedir para os elfos fazerem algodão doce roxo de sobremesa do jantar hoje, que tal? - os olhos dela brilharam.

-Seeeeriooo?

-Uhum.

-Vedade vedadeila? - ele riu da desconfiança da menina.

-Verdade verdadeira, mas ele só se você for uma boa menina no almoço e jantar e comer todas as verduras sem dar trabalho para sua mamãe e seu papai.

-Faaaacil, eu adooooooolo vedura.

-Então ta bom, temos um trato? Você come todas as verduras e eu trago algodão doce roxo, que tal?

-OK! - ela levantou e saiu correndo para o colo dos pais - Mama, papa, o velinho bozinho vai taze algodão doce roxo hoje! - Gina e Theo assentiram rindo discretamente da inocência da menina, Theo olhou discretamente para o diretor e mandou um "obrigado" sem som para ele, que apenas assentiu.

-Diretor - Severus entregou um copo de chocolate para ele e mandou por levitação os outros três para os adultos.

-Muiiito bem, agora vamos ao que interessa - todos automaticamente olharam para o diretor esperando para uma explicação melhor para tudo aquilo - Todos tiveram uma boa noite de sono?

-Diretor, eu não acho que isso seja importante nesse momento - Severus, que já estava acostumado com esse tipo de coisa apenas a contornou educadamente - Além disso, o senhor explicou a Black, Lupin e Miller a situação? Porque eles parecem perdidos! - a voz dele mostrava uma leve indignação.

-E eu estou perdida! O que diabos esta acontecendo diretor, o senhor me tirou da França no meio da noite dizendo que tinha uma emergência que precisa de minha presença, mas isso tudo não me parece emergência nenhuma!

-Só porque não parece, não quer dizer que não seja Srta. Miller. Nunca julgue um livro pela capa, um sábio disse uma vez - Dumbledore sorriu como se o Natal tivesse chegado mais cedo - Bom, creio que a senhorita percebeu que temos uma menina nesta sala igualzinha a você quando menor?

-Sim, eu notei, mas achei que fosse apenas uma aluna de Hogwarts parecida comigo - ela olhou de Sirius e para Remus, que pareciam estáticos do seu lado, olhando para um menino no sofá que parecia James - JAMES?! - ela se virou para o mais velho - Diretor! O que diabos esta acontecendo aqui?!

-Bom, Srta. Miller, você acertou mais ou menos, essa menina é sim uma estudante de Hogwarts, mas uma que veio de 1976, juntamente com o Sr. Potter, Sr. Black, Sr. Lupin, Severus e a Srta. Evans.

-Entãão... - Remus ainda parecia chocado, mas já estava voltando a raciocinar - Esses são James e Lily mesmo?

-São reais? - Sirius também estava voltando ao normal.

-É claro que eu sou real. Nada que não fosse real conseguiria ser tão lindo assim - James tentou deixar o clima mais leve, apesar de não estar entendo nada.

-Eles são reais - Dumbledore afirmou - Todos aqui são reais.

-Mas... Como? - Anny perguntou já totalmente curiosa.

-É ai que fica complicado. Ontem à noite no jantar no Salão Principal, uma luz branca forte apareceu no teto o Srs. Potter, Lupin, Black e Snape, junto com as Srtas. Miller e Evans, "caíram" dela - ele fez as aspas no ar com os dedos - segundos depois de todos caírem e a luz branca desaparecem um pouco mais a frente, uma luz vermelha forte apareceu, também no teto, e delas caíram algumas dessas crianças, que por acaso vieram do futuro - Sirius (Adt.) já foi abrindo a boca para falar, mas Dumbledore levantou a mão, pedindo para ele esperar e continuou.

"Eu tenho uma teoria sobre como isso tudo aconteceu, mas como disse, é apenas uma teoria e nada mais, não posso provar nada. A minha teoria é de que para chegarem aqui, eles provavelmente entraram em uma rachadura na barreira que protege o tempo e o espaço de serem alterados facilmente para que tragédias não ocorram, e sem querer vieram para esse ano, mas essas rachaduras são normalmente escondidas e muito difíceis de encontrar, elas terem sido encontradas tão facilmente provavelmente quer dizer que foi de propósito que elas estavam ali, ou seja, era para elas serem achadas por essas crianças, para que elas virem para esse ano. - Dumbledore tomou folego e sorriu amavelmente para todos.

Mas isso é somente uma teoria pessoal de um velho já meio louco das ideias, e não quero que as tomem como complemente verdadeiras ou sem falhas e erros, certo? - Dumbledore nem esperou resposta

Bom agora que tudo foi devidamente explicado, eu só vou deixar mais uma coisinha clara e o resto é por conta de vocês, ta? - ele assentiu como se estivesse falando consigo mesmo - _**todos**_ vocês dormiram aqui de agora em diante, essa será como a "casa" de vocês, tem tudo à disposição e se quiserem podem almoçar, tomar café ou jantar aqui, os elfos farão o suficiente para o tanto de pessoas que estiverem aqui dentro, o horário é o mesmo que o do Salão Principal, vocês terão 3 dias sem aula para se estabilizarem, mas assim que esse tempo acabar, todas as crianças que já começaram Hogwarts, tanto as do passado, quanto as do futuro e presente, terão que ir as aulas normalmente-"

-Mas... Nós não temos material! - Sirius (16) parecia indignado, como assim?! Essa coisa louca de ir para o futuro e encontrar seus filhos acontecia e ainda assim tinham que ter aulas!

-Tem sim - Cold chamou a atenção - Tio Harry mandou por Lief um baú para cada um de nós, junto com material e roupa, e quando eu digo nós, quero dizer nós do futuro e nós do passado. Eu e o Jay levamos ao quarto de todos, mesmo aqueles que estavam dormindo. - Sirius olhou feio para o menino.

-Obrigado por me avisar Sr. Longbottom-Weasley. Bom continuando, todos iram as aulas normalmente, por isso peço para que avisem a Prof.ª Minerva assim que puderem as matérias que farão, para que ela possa dar-lhes seus horários. Remus e Anny poderão sair daqui e andar pelo castelo livremente, mas Sirius, você sabe que não vai poder sair, certo?

-Eu sei - ele parecia triste quando disse isso e Sirius (16) estranhou.

-Quero dizer também para não se preocuparem em dizerem coisas do futuro para o pessoal do passado, porque quando eles voltarem é bem provável que a própria rachadura do tempo fará com que eles esqueçam tudo.

-Mas, e as crianças, Diretor? - Draco parecia realmente preocupado.

-Oh, sim, obrigado por me lembrar, Sr. Malfoy, as crianças ficarão aqui com Sirius, Anny e Remus.

-Mas - Draco já ia reclamar sobre o fato de que seu menino não ia ficar sozinho com um foragido e um lobisomem, mas Harry lhe deu um apertão no braço e fez que não com a cabeça, e mesmo encucado com isso, Draco decidiu conversar depois com Harry sobre isso, sozinho - Esta bem.

-Velinho bonzinho - Lief chamou - Eu não quelo fica separado dos meus papais po muito tepo, não posso fica co eles? - a carinha que ele fez foi irresistível.

-Bom... Vocês podem leva-los para as aulas também, mas eu não aconselho isso e também peço para que não o façam muitas vezes - ele se levantou indo em direção ao quadro - Já que tudo foi explicado, eu vou voltar para minha sala, tenho que olhar alguns papeis, mas se ainda tiverem alguma duvida é só ir ate lá, a senha é "Algodão doce" - ele piscou para Sophie e saiu.

-E agora? - Sirius (Adt.) perguntou ainda um pouco atordoado.

-Que tal começarmos nos apresentando? - Remus sugeriu - Nós três não fazemos ideia de quem são essas pessoas do futuro e tenho certeza que Anny, que estava na França ate pouco tempo atrás, não saiba quem são qualquer um aqui - ela assentiu. Remus levantou e pegou um puf azul e colocou na frente da tv de modo que a pessoa que sentasse ficasse de frente para todos da sala - Vamos fazer assim, cada um vem aqui fala seu nome e um pouco da sua vida, ok? - todos assentiram - Eu começo então - ele se sentou no puf.

-Sou Remus Lupin, sou um lobisomem e quero que isso fique bem claro a todos que vão dormir comigo daqui em diante, mas eu não me transformo do dia pra noite ou quando fico com raiva, e durante as luas cheias serei levado por Dumbledore a um lugar fora de Hogwarts, onde tomarei a Poção Wolfsbane, que foi feita por Severus, que fará com que eu tenha completo controle do lobo e não machucarei ninguém. Fui professor de Defesa Contra As Artes das Trevas há um tempo, por isso alguns aqui devem me conhecer. E só. - ele se levantou e sentou novamente.

Remus (16) ficou completamente atordoado. Desde pequeno ele sempre evitava contar a qualquer um que era lobisomem, mas o seu eu mais velho falou disse como se fosse só mais uma coisa mundana, não algo que ate mesmo ele tinha medo. Enquanto Remus refletia sobre isso, Draco olhou para seu padrinho adulto e perguntou com os olhos sobre aquela poção, e Severus apenas afirmou silenciosamente e indicou com a cabeça Anny que ia se sentando no puf.

-Minha vez – Anny (Adt.) foi ate o puf e se sentou - Sou Anny Miller, fui grifinória quando menor, e depois de sair de Hogwarts, minha família me obrigou a me mudar para França, para não ter que participar da guerra, já que lá é território neutro. Sou formada em medi-bruxaria, gosto de chocolate, adoro uma aventura, sou muito curiosa, e o resto vocês vão conhecer, já que vão morar comigo. - ela se levantou e sentou do lado de Remus.

-Eu vou agora - Sirius (Adt.) se levantou e se sentou - Meu nome é Sirius Black, e muitos aqui devem relacionar esse nome com o comensal da morte - Sirius, James, Remus, Anny e Lily (com 16 todos) arregalaram os olhos a essa informação - traidor da Luz e foragido de Azkaban, mas eu não sou nada disso - ele levantou os braços e os mostrou para todos - Eu não tenho a marca dele, e eu não trai meus amigos. Meu julgamento foi injusto, me acusaram de ter traído James e Lily Potter, meus melhores amigos dizendo a Voldemort - alguns tremeram - onde eles estavam morando junto com seu filho Harry, meu afilhado, mas eu não fui o fiel do Segredo, quem sabia o Segredo da casa deles era Peter, e foi ele que passou essa informação para Voldemort, eu sabia e quando descobri que... - ele olhou diretamente para Lily e James com lagrimas nos olhos - que Voldemort havia matado os dois...

-O QUE?! - James levantou na hora.

-Sente-se James - Remus pediu - nós poderemos conversar apenas nós depois, agora aceite a informação e deixe Sirius terminar, esta bem? Lily respire - a menina parecia paralisada, ela assentiu ligeiramente e respirou fundo, depois abriu os olhos com lagrimas, mas não deixou nenhuma cair, olhou diretamente para Harry e sorriu.

-Você sobreviveu, não é? - ele assentiu - é isso que importa - James sentou de novo e abaixou a cabeça.

-Continue Pad.

-Depois que eu descobri isso, eu fui atrás de Peter, mas o filho da p-

-Sirius, temos duas crianças aqui - Hermione avisou.

-Ta, o filho da mãe fugiu em sua forma animaga de rato, matou todo mundo da rua cortou seu próprio dedo e fugiu. Colocaram a culpa sobre tudo isso sobre mim e eu fui preso, e como nem Dumbledore nem Remus sabiam que Peter era o que guardava o segredo eu não pude provar que não fui eu. Passei 12 anos em Azkaban e depois fugi, consegui contar a verdade para o Harry que acreditou em mim quando Peter, que estava se escondendo com a família Weasley como seu rato de estimação, confessou para ele e depois conseguiu fugir, desde então eu venho vivendo escondido em Grimmauld Place. E é isso. - ele se levantou e sentou perto de Remus – Próximo.

-Eu vou agola - Sophie se levantou e sentou no puf - Meu nome é Sophie Nott, tenho tes aninho, uma imazinha de 1 aninho e meus papai são Gina Weasle e Theodole Nott, meu melho amigo é o Lie - ela apontou para o menino - e minha melho amiga é a Lucy, filha da tia Mione, eu goto de sorvete, algodão doce e do chocolate do tio Sev. E eu amo muiiito todo mudu que ta qui - ela levantou e foi onde estava Gina e se sentou no colo dela - Ponto, poooximu - todo mundo estava sorrindo. Sophie tinha conseguido apenas com algumas palavras tirar o clima ruim da sala. Anny (16) levantou e se sentou no puf.

-Agora, eu acho melhor irmos por ordem, os do passado primeiro, depois os do presente, e depois os do futuro, se não vai ficar muito confuso, ok? - todo mundo assentiu - Meu nome é Anny Miller, tenho 16 anos, sou grifinória, adoro comer, aventuras, sou curiosa, minha matéria favorita é Poções, não sou muito de ler, mas gosto de estudar, minhas melhores amigas são Lily Evans, Marlene McKinnon e Alice Anderson, eu sou meio louquinha, mas vocês se acostumam, e é isso - ela levantou e se sentou onde estava antes.

-Eu vou - James levantou e se sentou no puf, com os olhos vermelhos, mas de cabeça erguida - Meu nome é James Potter, tenho 16 anos, sou grifinorio com orgulho, apanhador, adoro sapo de chocolate, quadribol e Lily Evans - ele deu um sorrisinho de lado - Estou feliz de descobrir que tenho um filho e que ele esta vivo. E para terminar, Malfoy, eu não sou nem um pouquinho fã do seu pai, e espero que você não seja igual a ele. Não faça mal aos meus netos ou meu filho, ouviu? - Draco assentiu, serio. James levantou e se sentou novamente onde estava.

-Espera um pouco - Sirius(Adt.) - O que o Malfoy tem a ver com Harry?

-Aceite meu eu mais velho, seu afilhado se casou com o loiro-platinado ali no futuro – Sirius (16) respondeu como se estivesse numa peça, dramatizando com a voz.

-Você só pode estar louco. Harry sempre me disse que odia-

-Huhum, Sirius, depois nós conversamos está bem - Harry fez que não com a cabeça - Agora deixe as apresentações continuarem - Sirius fez que sim com a cabeça, apesar de ainda estar meio indignado e Lily levantou e se sentou dessa vez.

-Meu nome é Lily Evans, tenho 16 anos, grifinória, eu sou uma pessoa normal, apesar de que às vezes posso ser um pouco explosiva, também estou feliz de descobrir que tenho um filho, e o mesmo que James disse a você Malfoy eu repito: Não faça mal ao meu filho ou aos meus netos e você verá a ira de uma ruiva, ouviu bem? - ele assentiu meio assustado, Lily parecia ameaçadora - O resto vocês vão descobrir com a convivência.

-My turn - Sirius sentou-se no puf - Meu nome é Sirius Black, 16 anos, grifinório, batedor, gosto de varinhas de alcaçuz, sou um maroto, e quem tem intimidade me chama de PadFoot, não me acostumei com a ideia de ter filhos, mas eu aceito, um dia talvez. - ele levantou e se sentou novamente no sofá - Próximo - Remus se levantou decidido a ser maduro como seu eu mais velho e se sentou no puf.

-Meu nome é Remus Lupin, tenho 16 e sim eu já sou um lobisomem, mas o Remus adulto já explicou tudo, então continuando, sou um maroto também, mas também sou monitor, por isso nada de fazer marotices na minha frente ou eu posso dar-lhe uma detenção. Amo chocolate, amo meus amigos, sou grifinório, mas não tenho nenhum tipo de preconceito com casas, e estou feliz de descobrir que tenho um filho... Apesar de que é meio estranho. Bom é isso.

-Severus Snape, 16 anos, sonserino, gosto de Poções, e apesar de achar estranho ter filhos Lucas e Kyara são legais então tudo bem, eu acho. É isso. - ele se levantou e se sentou. O Severus adulto foi ate o puf e se sentou.

-Severus Snape, professor de Poções em Hogwarts, ex-comensal da morte e espião da Ordem da Fênix. - ele se levantou e foi sentar-se no sofá – Próximo.

-Agora eu vou - Hermione sentou-se no puf - Meu nome é Hermione Granger, sou nascida trouxa, grifinória, meus melhores amigos são Ron Weasley e Harry Potter, gosto de livros e de estudar, e apesar de achar meio estranho ter me casado com o idiota do Zabine que eu nem conhecia ate ontem, estou feliz de ter sobrevivido à guerra e tido um filho. Só eu acho.

-Meu nome é Blaise Zabine, tenho 16, sonserino, meus melhores amigos são Draco Malfoy, Theo Nott e Pansy Parckison, eu amo dormir, quadribol, quero ser auror quando me formar, e apesar de ter sido com alguém como Hermione, que simplesmente não consegue aproveitar uma boa noite de sono, eu estou feliz de que não tive que me casar com alguém imposto pelos meus pais. E só.

-Ron Weasley, 16 anos, grifinório, meus melhores amigos são Hermione e Harry, gosto de xadrez, amo minha família, quero ser auror quando me formar, e apesar de ainda não entender muito como me casei com Luna, Ryan e Carlos são bem legais... E só, acho.

-Gina Weasley, 15 anos, grifinória, adoro chocolate e sou bem normal, apesar de também ser às vezes meio explosiva como Lily, fui criada junto com Jorge e Fred e sei todas as azarações que eles conhecem e mais um pouco então não ouse me deixar muito irritada, amoo Sophie de paixão, e estou suuuper feliz de ter tido ela e tenho certeza que vou entender o que meu eu mais velho viu em Theo. Próximo.

-Theodore Nott, 16 anos, sonserino, amo estudar, amo minha filha, odeio doces menos chocolate, gosto de escrever, apesar de ser só um hobby e não faço a mínima ideia do que quero ser quando me formar, mas eu ainda tenho tempo. O mesmo que Gina disse sobre mim vale para ela. Próximo.

-Sou Luna Lovegood, mas alguns me chamam de Loony, eu nunca entendi porque, mas acho bonitinho, - ela deu um risinho - sou da corvinal, tenho 15, gosto de caçar zonzóbulos, de ler, do meu pai, poções, e eu adoraria poder saber mais sobre essas existências que ninguém conhece muito, como o bois bufadores de capxim, e acho legal ter me casado com Ron, porque eu gosto de vermelho - Ron corou por inteiro - adorei meus filhos, os dois são muiiito legais. Próximo.

-Harry Potter, tenho 16 anos, grifinório, adoro DCAT e sapos de chocolate, meus melhores amigos são Hermione e Ron e apesar de não ter conhecido meus pais - ele sorriu triste - eu tenho muito orgulho dos dois, e espero conhece-los melhor logo. Amo meus filhos os dois, assim como as duas que estão no futuro, e espero que possa passar muito mais tempo com todos vocês. Próximo.

-Draco Malfoy, 16 anos, sonserino, adoro poções e chocolate, meus melhores amigos são Blaise, Theo e Pansy. - ele olhou para James e Lily - Eu não sei bem o que aconteceu no futuro para eu ter ficado com Potter, mas eu quero que fique bem claro para vocês dois, Potter e Evans, que eu não sou meu pai, não sou e nunca vou ser e que apesar dele ter feito escolhas erradas e não ter me criado direito, eu sei que meu pai me ama assim como minha mãe, só que do jeito distorcido deles, eu não amo assim, desde que percebi que eu tenho um filho e pude conversar um pouco tanto com Lief, tanto com James, eu amo os dois de todas as formas possíveis e inimagináveis e eu nunca, nunca faria algo que pudesse magoa-los, nenhum dos 4. É só. - ele levantou com o queixo erguido e se sentou do lado de Harry já trazendo o filho pro colo, ignorando completamente a cara embasbacada de todos.

-Jorge Weasley, 17 anos, grifinório, tenho um irmão gêmeo chamado Fred e nós dois somos marotos - ele deu uma piscadinha - admiro os marotos originais - e bom de resto é mais divertido vê-los descobrir do que contar, não?

-Neville Longbottom, 16, grifinório -

-Com licença Neville, você pode me dizer o nome de seus pais? – Anny (16) pediu.

-Alice e Frank Longbottom, por quê? - ela deu um sorriso de orelha a orelha assim como Lily.

-Nada não, pode continuar.

-Amo Herbologia e tudo relacionado a plantas, adoro chocolate, sou bem normal e tudo e realmente espero que possamos ter uma convivência boa aqui. Acabei.

-Agora que é o pessoal do futuro, acho melhor vocês adicionarem o nome dos pais de vocês, para que a Srta. Miller, que não conhecia ninguém daqui ate poucos minutos atrás possa compreender tudo melhor - Severus parecia o mais adulto ali, ate mesmo mais que Remus.

-Então agora vou eu - Jay levantou animado e se jogou no puf - Meu nome é James Draco Potter-Malfoy, mas se ficar confuso demais, porque tem dois James aqui, vocês podem me chamar de Jay, tenho 16 anos, sou da grifinória, meus pais são Harry e Draco Potter-Malfoy, sou um dos marotos da geração futura, - ele piscou para seu tio Jorge - sou bem agitado e hum... Não toque nos meus amigos ou vocês sentiram a fúria de um Potter-Malfoy - ele fez uma pose de galã de novela e misturou com uma voz estranha e todo mundo riu - O resto vocês descobrem sozinhos. - ele se jogou de volta no puf onde estava antes.

-Sou Ryan Weasley - o sorriso maroto dele mostrava claramente que ele não era alguém com quem você iria gostar de irritar - tenho 16, sou sonserino, yeep, um Weasley na sonserina nem me falem disso, sou a ovelha negra da família, todos me odeiam - ele olhou para baixo e fingiu estar tirando um lagrima dos olhos, ate que Kyara jogou uma almofada nele.

-Larga de ser mentiroso menino, é verdade que tio Ron teve um ataque quando tu caiu na sonserina, mas ele era o único que não tinha percebido essa cobrinha dentro de você e todo mundo já tinha aceitado assim como ele depois da tia Luna acalma-lo - Ron corou completamente e Luna deu uma risadinha assim como Jorge que parecia estar tramando algo.

-Ta, ta, você me pegou Kya - ele piscou para ela - tinha que ser a minha linda musa - ela rolou os olhos - Continuando, pera, onde eu parei mesmo? Ah é, sou sonserino, meus pais são Ron e Luna Weasley, meus melhores amigos são toda essa cambada do futuro ai, menos a Kya, ela é minha futura namorada, não minha amiga, ta gente? Nada de colocar o olho nela, ok? - Lucas mandou outra almofada nele.

-É da minha irmã que você ta falando sabia? - Ryan mostrou a língua pra ele.

-Não atrapalhe a apresentação dos outros, Six. Continuando, eu adoro comer e coisas trouxas, se for fazer algo de errado me leve, okay? Meu irmão gêmeo é aquele ali ô, - ele apontou para o Carlos - da pra perceber de longe que eu sou o mais bonito, eu sei - Carlos lhe enviou outra almofada, essa direto na cara - Hey, o que é isso o complô das almofadas? Eu terminei, podem parar de tentar me matar com essas almofadas assassinas, tudo porque eu sou sincero, oh mundo cruel - ele levantou e sentou fingindo estar bravo.

-Bom, agora vou eu - Carlos sentou-se no puf - Meu nome é Carlos Weasley, e sou irmão daquele idiota ali como ele falou, tenho 16, sou da grifinória, eu gosto de várias coisas, quero ser arqueólogo quando me formar, amo muito minha família, e espero que possamos ter uma convivência boa daqui em diante.

-Meu nome é Anthony Zabine, tenho 16 anos, sou sonserino, maroto, meus melhores amigos são essa bando de gente ai, meus pais são Hermione e Blaise Zabine, quero ser inominável quando me formar, gosto do chocolate do tio Sev, de voar, andar de skate e de ler, só isso, próximo.

-Cold Longbottom-Weasley, tenho 16, meus pais são Jorge e Neville Longbottom-Weasley, sou grifinório, adoro plantas, sou meio desastrado, mas vocês se acostumam, meus amigos são esses ai, não sou muito fã de estudar, mas faço um esforço para Herbologia e Runas Antigas, e é só, próximo.

-Lucas Snape-Black -

-OQUE?! O QUE VO-VOCÊ DISSE? – Sirius (Adt.) chamou a atenção de todos.

-Ah é, eu esqueci de dizer a você que nós nos casamos com o Seboso - o sorrisinho no rosto de Sirius (16) mostrava claramente que ele não tinha esquecido nada.

-Nó-Nós nos casamos? - Sirius estava chocado, perguntou para o Sirius pequeno que assentiu - Hahaha - ele começou a rir que nem um louco - Você só pode estar tirando com a minha cara, né? Eu? Casar com o Se-

-Huhum, será que você poderia parar de chamar o papai de Seboso, papai? É realmente triste ter que ouvir esse tipo de coisa, depois de ter que ver vocês dois trocando juras de amor na minha frente todo dia de manhã até eu ir para Hogwarts - Lucas olhou de relance para cada um dos pais, os pequenos e os adultos, com os olhos lacrimejando, e passou despercebido a todos a risadinha que Kyara deu de onde estava no sofá, todo mundo do futuro sabia muito bem que Lucas não iria chorar por causa disso, era quase ridículo pensar nessa possibilidade, afinal, tio Six e tio Sev estavam sempre se alfinetando, e nem Lucas nem ninguém ligava pra isso mais.

-Ahñ, desculpe Lucas, foi impulso - Sirius passou a mão nos olhos os esfregando, claramente mostrando que estava confuso - Então, você não está brincando mesmo, eu casei com o Se- Snape? E você é nosso filho?

-Uhum, eu, Kyara - ele apontou para a menina - Emma, que tem 5 anos agora, e Jason que tem 7, eles estão no futuro agora, não vieram com a gente.

-Quatro filhos, eu e Snape tivemos 4 filhos, Merlin, onde esse mundo foi parar?

-Ai, mais que drama, papai Severus aceitou isso rapidamente, assim como você com a minha idade, então pare de reclamar e aceite, ok? Vocês são muito felizes no meu tempo - Kyara revirou os olhos, seus pais tinham que ser idiotas até nesse tempo? - Agora deixe Lucas continuar, sim?

-Espere um pouco, se o que você diz é verdade e vocês dois parecem tanto comigo e com Snape, quer dizer que não foram adotados, não é? - Kyara assentiu - Então, nós usamos uma poção para engravidar, mas quem os gerou? - Sirius parecia meio indeciso ao fazer essa pergunta, como se não tivesse certeza se queria saber a resposta ou não.

-Isso não é obvio? Papai Severus é claro! - os dois Snape's engasgaram, o que tinha de tão obvio naquilo?! A única coisa que os dois Sirius fizeram foi dar risada da cara dos Snape's.

-Se eu fosse você não daria risada não - Lucas parecia sério.

-E porque não? - Sirius perguntou em meio a risadas.

-Você conhece o humor do papai? - Kyara continuou - Quando ele esta gravido esse humor piora 100 vezes, e eu não estou de brincadeira - Lucas assentiu.

-A gravidez de Emma foi a pior, ele não parava de reclamar sobre dores nas costas e sobre como estava horrível gordo daquele jeito - Kyara continuou de novo.

-Apesar de ser beem engraçado lembrar de você, papai, tentando desviar de vasos depois que dizia que papai estava lindo gordo e que você gostava de um pouco mais de gordura em seus parceiros - tooodos do futuro caíram na risada ao lembrar desses momentos, mas os dois Sirius pareciam mais brancos do que papel enquanto James e Remus riam também.

-Eu consigo imaginar, o padrinho de mal humor não é nada legal - Draco estava se segurando para não rir.

-Não diga como se você fosse diferente, papai! - Jay chamou atenção de todos só com essa frase - Quando você engravidou de Lief, por Merlin, do jeito que você é com sua imagem, imagina só, gordo e cheio de dor nas costas e nos pés, e a de Cissy e Lily?! Meu Merlin amado, papai Harry dizia que apesar de ter sido ele que pediu você em casamento, às vezes ele não se perguntava se tinha casado com um pequeno demônio loiro, e eu tenho que concordar com ele - os do futuro caíram na risada novamente e Draco conseguiu ficar mais pálido do que já era.

-Quem são Cissy e Lily? - Hermione perguntou com sua curiosidade afiada.

-São minhas irmãs, Narcissa e Lily, as duas tem apenas 1 ano agora - James falou feliz, adorava aquelas pequenas.

-Bom, agora que já terminamos nossa volta as épocas negras, que tal vocês deixarem Lucas continuar sua apresentação? - todos assentiram, murmurando desculpas e voltaram os olhares para o menino.

-Então, continuando, meu nome é Lucas Snape-Black, tenho 16, sonserino, tenho uma irmã gêmea, Kyara, meus pais são Severus e Sirius Snape-Black, eu gosto de pintar do jeito trouxa, andar de skate, gosto de Poções, voar, quadribol, sou artilheiro, e SIM eu sou monitor, mas acho que nesse tempo eu não posso fazer nada, já que aqui eu não sou e eu quero ser professor quando me formar, próximo.

-John Lupin, 16 anos, grifinório, sou monitor também, goleiro, quero ser medi-bruxo quando me formar, meus pais são Remus e Anny Lupin-

-Eu sabia! - eles foram atrapalhados por Sirius (Adt.) - Eu sabia que no final vocês iam ficar juntos, Moony, eu tinha certeza!

-Espera, então eu sou sua mãe? - Anny perguntou meio desconfiada e John assentiu, ela deu um sorriso de orelha a orelha e pulou em cima do menino lhe dando um abraço de urso, depois ela levantou e começou a fazer uma dancinha estranha - Eu vou ser mããe, eu vou ser mããee - junto com uma musiquinha esquisita, e então ela parou do nada, olhou para o filho de um jeito estranho - Você tem uma irmã? - ele fez que não com a cabeça.

-Não tenho irmã não, mas tenho dois irmãos, Ethan de 10 e Kian de 8 - Anny parecia completamente desolada.

-Claro que você tem irmã seu retardado mental! - Ryan chamou a atenção de todos e Anny recuperou a esperança, dando um sorriso enorme e olhando para John com os olhos brilhando.

-Ah é, alguns dias antes de virmos para cá, você descobriu que estava grávida de uma menina mãe - John bateu em sua própria cabeça - Desculpa ainda não me acostumei.

-Tudo bem - ela sentou-se do lado de Remus e discretamente pegou na mão dele e encostou a cabeça em seu ombro - Estou feliz que me casei e tive filhos - todo mundo estava olhando para ela - Oh, desculpe John, pode continuar - ele assentiu e continuou.

-Então... Eu gosto de astronomia, não eu não sou um lobisomem como meu pai, apenas... Fico meio estranho durante a época da lua cheia, vocês entenderão quando acontecer, principalmente as meninas - ele piscou para Gina - Próximo!

-Kyara Snape-Black, 16 anos, grifinória, sou irmã daquele ali - apontou para o Lucas - essa cambada do futuro não são meus amigos não viu, não se enganem eu nuuunca seria amiga desse bando de loucos, é só que como obrigação familiar eu tenho que tomar conta do irmão e dos amigos dele - todos do futuro tacaram almofadas nela.

-Ah tá, esqueceu que eu gravei tooodo aquele discurso sentimental que você fez ano passado sobre a nossa amizade? - Jay falou com um tom de zombaria.

-Ooh, seu carente, você sabe que eu nuuunca falaria algo como não ser amiga de vocês, você só ouviu errado Jay - ela mostrou a língua pra ele entrando na brincadeira - Mas então... Huhum. Gosto de quadribol e sou apanhadora, gosto de ler e tudo mais, mas só mistérios o resto é tudo baboseira, quero ser auror quando me formar, adoro uma boa aventura e o resto vocês descobrem, próximo!

-Minha vez - Lief saiu do colo dos pais e se sentou no puf deu um sorriso encantador e se apresentou - Meu nome é Lief Potter-Malfoy, tenho 4 aninho - ele fez 4 com os dedinhos - meus papais são queles ali ô - ele apontou para Harry e Draco que só conseguiam sorrir para aquele serzinho - minha melho miga é a Sophie, e meu melho amigo é o Jack, filho da tia Mione e do tio Blay, ele tem quato aninho també, eu goto de chocolate do tio Sev, de poções coloidas, de bolha, de vede, de leões, de dagões, de sepente, dos meus papais, do Monti, do meu imão, das minha imãs, de voa, de doce, dos meus tio e dos meus amigo, goto de domi com os meus papai, e de esta aqui agola, mas o que eu maaaaaais goto memo é dos meus papais, eu amo muito, muito, muiiiiito eles - ele abriu os braçinhos para os dois lados tentando mostras o quanto amava os dois - Memo que as vezes eles brigam comigo eu sei que é poque eles me amam. Ponto acabei. - Draco e Harry abriram os braços para aquele serzinho que pulou em cima dos dois.

-Nós também amamos muito você, loiro - Harry disse a ele e quase chorando, lembrou-se da sua infância, de como sempre quis que lhe dessem esse carinho e ninguém nunca lhe deu, ele iria dar isso aos filhos, aos 4 e se possível mais um mooonte que ele gostaria de ter, nem se importava em ter que aguentar um Malfoy irritado jogando vasos em sua cabeça durante a gravidez, o que ele mais pensava agora era que adoraria ter uma casa aconchegante cheia de crianças correndo pra lá e pra cá, e quando todos eles já tivessem crescidos e mais que encaminhados no caminho certo da vida, ter uma morte tranquila.

Todos diriam que era um desejo simples, algo tão pequeno e que todos um dia imaginam que terão, mas para Harry parecia algo tão inalcançável, desde que chegou a Hogwarts esse sonho havia sido deixado de lado, porque parecia quase impossível de acontecer, mas agora, com aquele pequeno serzinho em seus braços, o sonho havia retornado, forte e solido Harry quase era capaz de vê-lo acontecendo em sua mente.

-Eu te amo meu filho, mais que tuuuudo nesse mundo você sabia? E vou continuar te amando pro resto de minha vida, nunca, nunca vou parar de te amar - como Harry quis que alguém lhe dissesse isso quando era pequeno - Quando você cair, eu vou continuar te amando - como Harry sonhou com o momento em que alguém, qualquer um lhe diria isso - Quando você fizer besteira, eu vou continuar te amando - como Harry precisava, necessitava que alguém lhe dissesse isso - Eu vou continuar te amando, porque você é meu filho, de sangue e alma. - algumas lagrimas rolaram soltas pelo rosto de Harry, e ninguém na sala ousou dizer algo para atrapalhar o momento, o silencio ali era predominante, todos admirando aquele amor que emanava pelos olhos verdes de Harry.

-Papai, num chora não, num fica triste não papai, eu, papai e o Jay tamo aqui - o menino limpou com carinho as lagrimas que desciam pelo rosto de Harry.

-Eu sei filho, mas o papai não ta chorando porque ta triste, papai esta chorando porque esta feliz - Lief franziu o cenho, mas depois de um sorriso enorme e continuou a frase por ele.

-Papai ta chorando poque tem a gente, poque ele ficou um loooooooongo tempo sozinho e agola tem nóis, tem o Jay, tem o papai, tem a Cissy e tem a Lily, ele tem muiiiita gente peto dele, e por isso ele ta chorando, poque ele ta feliz que não ta mais sozinho, não é? - Harry olhou assustado para o filho, era exatamente o que ele ia dizer!

-Você me disse isso no dia em que viemos pa cá, papai - apesar de ainda um pouco assustado Harry sorriu.

-Então você ja sabia o que eu ia dizer, hein espertinho! - ele fez cocegas no menino, e depois limpou as lagrimas.

-Papai Daco também me disse isso, quando ele veio me abaça naquele dia, ele começo a chola e eu falei pa ele não fica tisti também, e ele disse a mesma coisa, igualzinho a você papai - Lief pegou a mão de Draco e juntou com a mão de Harry - Eu disse pa ele que você tinha falado a mema coisa papai, e sabe o que ele me disse? - Harry fez que não com a cabeça - Ele sorriu e falo: "Sabe, Lie? Quando eu tinha a idade em que você vai me vê daqui a pouco, eu estava no escuro, sozinho e com medo, mas quando seu papai Harry veio pa peto de mim, ele touxe toooda aquela alegria Guifinólia que só ele tem, ele se torno o meu sol, e sabe o que ele me disse quando eu contei isso a ele?" eu falei que não pa ele e ele continuo "ele disse: Se eu me tornei o seu sol, você se tornou minha lua. E agora eu pecebo Lie, que você, Jay, Cissy e Lily, foram as nossas estelas e nuvem, vocês são uma parte de nóis, poque, sem estela nem nuvem, o sol e a lua ficam meio sozinhos, você não acha?" - se perguntasse, Draco negaria terminantemente que chorou aquela manhã, mas seria mentira, ele chorou, assim como Harry chorou enquanto os dois abraçavam o menino no meio dos dois, sem nem perceber que todos da sala já haviam saído para o jardim e nem ao menos ligando pra isso os dois choraram como a muiito tempo não faziam, com o coração e com a alma, deixando tudo sair.

- P. P. F. -

"_Malfeito, feito"_


End file.
